Senshi Shitenou Weddings
by persian85033
Summary: Here, well, it's divided into parts, so it's one LONG story, part 1 takes place in Io Castle, and we're gonna get to see everybody's castle in it.:DAlways wanted to tour them myself. I know the title sucks, but, I'm not great with titles. Might change i
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding Bouquet**

Jupiter looked around the large gardens at Io Castles. The other princess's followed her, admiring, and picking at the flowers.

"You have so many flowers, Jupiter!"Venus said. "It never ceases to amaze me!"she said, looking at the vast bushes, and trees in the garden.

The gardens in Io Castle were probably only second to the Golden Palace on Earth. However, the ones in Io Castle were best known because they were tended by Princess Jupiter, whom everyone knew to have the best green thumb in the entire Solar System.

"That's the only reason I don't like to be away from here. Just no one tends them like I do. They all missed me!"Jupiter said, heading towards where the she had the camellia bushes. "They're my favorites!"she said. "I always wanted to have a bouquet of them at my wedding!"

"Won't the colors clash a bit?"asked Mercury.

"Of course not!"said Venus. "I've already work-"

"You're staying out of this completely!"Jupiter told her.

She hadn't forgotten just how her wedding might not have happened, thanks to Venus's expert handling of the situation.

"I don't want you interfering in this at all!"Jupiter said.

Venus looked hurt. She heard Artemis snickering.

"But I only meant well."she said.

"Obviously meaning well isn't something you do very well!"

Mercury tried to change the subject.

"So, like, I was saying, um, the camellias, oh, well, let's not argue over the flowers. Jupiter likes the camellias, it's her wedding, why don't we let her choose? And besides, she does have a point, Venus. You did, rather, um, put everyone in a very bad light with that note. Especially the princess!"

"She ended up getting married to him anyway!"said Venus.

"No thanks to you."Mars added.

"Well, why don't we just forget that! Or is everyone going to hold it against me forever?"she whined.

"Yes, we probably are!"Mars said.

"Really, let's just choose the flowers for the bouquet."said Mercury. "As soon as that's done, we can move on to the next thing on the list."

**K, this is supposed to be the sequel to Looking for My True Love, I decided to do it in different themes. This is my first time attempting something like this, so bear with me. Any comments that'll help me perfect it are much appreciated.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Proposal**

Zoicite walked into the library. Of course, the library in Io Castle wasn't as big, or as lavish, as the one on the Moon Palace. That seemed to make no different to Princess Mercury, however, she seemed just as comfortable there as at the Moon Palace library. Zoicite stood next to the trimensional viewer, when Mercury looked up.

"Oh, I had no idea you had wanted to view me. No one announced your call."she looked around, confused.

Zoicite shrugged.

"Maybe that's why it just…received it."

"I suppose so…"she answered. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"she asked. "Or perhaps you were trying to reach someone else, and accidentally reached the wrong combination? I could probably look up the right one for you."she said helpfully.

"Uh, no, actually, I'm pretty sure this is the right combination."

"Oh. But there's no one here."she said. "Except for the librarians. Or did you need them to send you books on a certain subject?"

Zoicite didn't know whether to throw his hands up in frustration, or laugh. She didn't seem to notice that he was actually in the library, not just his image. Really, he hadn't counted on this.

"Well, what subject are you reading about?"he asked her.

"Nothing, really. I'm just looking at some history, really. Perhaps something that might be helpful for Jupiter and Nephrite's wedding, I guess, a theme, partly because I might find something she might like, and partly just because…just for fun."

He crossed his arms. Maybe this was his chance.

"Are wedding really _that_ exciting?"he asked.

She looked uncertain.

"Well, perhaps the history might be. You see, all over the Galaxy, they're celebrated in different ways, of course. Most Jovian brides wear their color, green, of course, and-"

"I never knew all that."interrupted Zoicite, noticing that she was probably going to go on and on forever on small details in the huge pile of books in front of her. "But…what about you?"

"What about me?"she asked, taken aback by his interruption.

"What do you imagine your wedding like?"

She looked confused. She mumbled something in Mercurian. He cursed himself for not having been smart enough to consult a dictionary, or at least learn some Mercurian before speaking to her. Perhaps it would be different if he could have proposed to her in Mercurian. After all, he knew that all over the Galaxy people were always pleased when you knew their speech.

"What?"he asked.

"Nothing."she said quickly. "Why do you ask?"she asked in a small voice.

"Because…"now he really wished he'd have been like her and have consulted a book before actually making a move, but this was it, he decided. "Wouldyoumarryme?"he asked.

"Pardon me?"she asked.

"Um, would you marry me?"he said more slowly.

She stared at him, and let out an expletive in Mercurian once more.

"Uh, I don't understand Mercurian."he said. "But I can certainly learn! I love to learn different things, and you can teach me!"he added quickly.

She looked at him as though she could not quite believe her eyes.

"But you're asking to marry _me_?!"she said. "I think you do have the wrong combination."she told him. "You had better ask your technician to direct you to the right one."she turned back to her book, blushing.

"But I don't have a technician."he said, stepping up to her.

She realized they hadn't been viewing after all.

"You were here all the time?"she asked.

He nodded.

"And I've answered quite a few of your questions. So, will you answer mine?"he asked.

"I-I don't know what to answer. Besides,"she added sternly, "I think we are only here for Princess Jupiter's benefit, even Princess Serenity. Once that is done with, I believe the Princess shall return to the Moon Palace, and depending, us with her, or I will be allowed to return for some time to Marina Castle."

"You just have to give me a yes or no answer. Although if you answer no, I'll just have to wait and ask you again some other time until you make it yes."

Her eyes grew wide.

"You are mad. Leave."

"Uh, yes, I am mad."Zoicite admitted, taking her hand before she could pull it away. "Everyone will agree with you on that. After all, wouldn't it be fun to marry a madman?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"Mercury said in a small voice.

Just who had taken it upon themselves to have planted such ideas in this man's head? Probably Venus, no doubt. No, that would be impossible. After all, Zoicite only made her uncomfortable. She had always been shy, and had never thought she'd be proposed to, much less married. And yet, it was rather flattering, even if it was this oddball. She would just have to say no. She would offer no explanation. She did have the right to refuse, after all, didn't she? Having made up her mind, she cleared her throat.

"Um, well, I must say, I accept."she froze. That wasn't what she meant to say, was it?


	3. Chapter 3

Mercury sat on the divan, twisting her hands.

"I don't know what came over me!"she said to the other three guardians and the Princess. "I don't know why I said what I did. I didn't mean to say yes, what I actually meant was to say no."

"So, why didn't you say no?"asked Mars.

"Isn't it obvious?"said Venus, grinning while she happily devoured a pastry.

"No."

Venus threw her hands up, and rolled her eyes.

"You guys are all just…so….ignorant!"she said.

Mars's eyebrows went up.

"Really?"she said in a cold voice.

"Definitely really!"

"So why do you think she said yes?"asked Serenity.

Jupiter stood up immediately.

"You don't think she's been possessed? Or perhaps taken by an enemy, and this is an imposter?!"Jupiter shrieked out.

Mercury looked horror stricken, and shook her head.

"Do you think something's possessing me?"she asked in a small voice.

Mars stood up.

"We have to get to the bottom of this!"she insisted. "This is my domain. I will find out if Mercury has indeed been possessed by some evil force!"

Venus gestured at them to stop.

"Stop saying stupid things!"she told them. "It's obvious what's taken possession of Mercury's heart."

Everyone looked at her, astonished.

"What do you think it is?"

"It's love, of course!"

"What?!"

"Really?"

"Impossible!"

"I can't be in love with him!"Mercury insisted, blushing furiously. "That would not be impossible!"

Venus shook her head.

"Nope! It's obviously what took possession of you and forced you to speak your true feelings when he proposed!"Venus insisted.

"A little word to the wise."Jupiter began. "Don't take _any_ of her advice. For anything. At all. At least not if you want this to work out."

"I refuse to believe I could find myself in so illogical a scenario."Mercury said, wringing her hands.

"Oh, love isn't always logical!"said Venus happily. "That's why it's so wonderful!"

"What would you know? You aren't even engaged!"said Mars.

Venus put her hands on her hips.

"I am the Goddess of Love and Beauty, you know."she said in a cold voice.

"Maybe we ought to hear on the subject from Princess Serenity. After all, she's the only one among us who's already married."Mars replied.

"And just who advised Princess Serenity!"Venus shrieked.

"Let's not go into…that right now."Mercury intervened. "I think the evening should be pleasant. I don't know why I'm sitting here listening to all of you!"she stood up and left.

Venus watched as Mercury stepped back indoors, leaving everyone else at the balcony. She stirred her tea, looking satisfied.

"I'm sure she is."

"That probably means she isn't."Mars assured.

"I was right about Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, wasn't I?"

"Oh, you definitely were."Serenity affirmed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercury ran to the library, and stood in front of the viewer.

"Get me Solaria. The Royal Estate!"she said, not really knowing why she was saying it.

The viewing technician nodded, turned, and began to manipulate the controls.

"The Solarian has accepted contact, Princess."the technician told her.

Half the room disappeared, and a different scene took place. Instead of shelves of books, there were drapes, windows facing a mountain scenery, and a chair in the middle. In the chair, sat a girl, about Mercury's own age, with a book in her lap. She closed the book, and looked up.

"Mercury!"she looked pleased to see her. "I am pleased to view you. It's almost dinner time, would you care to join me? I really didn't think that anyone would wish to view me again."she hesitated. "I don't do much viewing myself anymore."

"I don't think-"began Mercury.

"I didn't mean join me in personal presence. How could you do that? Simply…you eat, and I eat at the same time."she got up, and began to walk towards her dining room. The entire room behind her began to move, as she walked out, but she remained in the center. "But why are you viewing me?"

"How's, um, well, the one who was Mistress 9?"

"Just like everyone else. I must, say, it's got a very interesting and puzzling mind."she shook her head. "I just can't make out _why_ they would've wanted other worlds! It seems that's…logic to them. I've studied it's mind _very _carefully, but I can't seem to find a why."she said, as she sat at her dining table.

Mercury looked straight ahead.

"It's only a trimensional image, but I can sense that you are stressed, Mercury."

Mercury nodded.

"I think I am possessed!"she said.

The other girl looked up from her dinner.

"Possessed?"

"I know I am! What have I just done to myself!"

The other girl looked puzzled as she looked Mercury over.

"You've…injured yourself?"she asked in a puzzled voice.

"I said to someone I would marry them!"Mercury exclaimed.

"Marry?"the other girl asked in a small voice.

"Yes."

The other girl sipped her drink thoughtfully.

"You'd see him, wouldn't you? See. I know married people see. I…didn't wish to go to Serenity and Endymion's wedding…after…I procured Mistress 9."she finished. "I do hope they understand."she pushed her dinner plate away. A person stepped into the field of vision and removed it.

"I'm sorry, I'm distressing you."Mercury said. "I know despite the time on Earth, you haven't really gotten used to seeing."

The other girl looked at her hands.

"I suppose you will be happy, won't you. Venus said people are when they get married. That it was about making someone else happy. Does that make you happy?"

Mercury chuckled.

"You really shouldn't take Venus's advice. She almost stopped Jupiter's wedding from happening!"she said. "She caused a lot of misunderstandings, it wasn't her intention, but…it happened."she shrugged. "I'm sorry I'm taking up your time."

"My time is mine to do as I please. It pleases me to view you. Or any of the Solar Scouts. I was happy on Earth."

Mercury smiled.

"The wedding won't be on Earth. It'll be at Marina castle. On Mercury."

"Other than for Earth, I've never seen another planet, or even parts of Solaria other than my estate."she said.

"Besides, even though Venus thinks we should make it a double wedding, but I think it's better to postpone it until after Jupiter and Nephrite's wedding!"

Amaterasu looked at Mercury's image.

"I've read about weddings. They souond very odd. Two people."she said. "Don't tell anyone I read that kind of thing. People would be shocked if I read such things! I'm only saying because you're not a Solarian, and you're actually going to be married!"she frowned. "You're supposed to be excited, aren't you?"

"I guess I should be. I'm more scared, though."she smiled weakly.

Venus walked into the library.

"Oh, I guess I'll let you go."

Amaterasu nodded slowly.

"Very well. Done viewing."

"Done viewing."

The image disappeared, and the original wall sprang back.

"There you are! Jupiter's about to have her dress fitted!"she said. "We were just looking for you, because that way, you could start deciding on yours! Or looking at some designs, or something."

"But we still have to so much to do for Jupiter's wedding!"

"Weddings take time! And besides, as soon as we finish here, we'll have to start with you!"Venus insisted.

"You're taking this too seriously!"Mercury told her.

Venus put her hands on her hips, and looked at her sternly.

"Now let's go!"she said, she grabbed Mercury's arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone stood around, and arguing while Jupiter turned, and several maids pinned and adjusted the dress.

"I think it should be a _little_ lower."Venus insisted.

"She can't something like that!"insisted Mercury.

She picked up a book, and showed Venus.

"See,"she pointed at one of the illustrations. "Such a dress, is the proper attire for a Jovian bride. We're not on Venus, you know! Apparently, it's not proper to wear the dresses so low around the neck!"

"It seems that here we're just going through the same thing we went through when the princess got married, aren't we?"laughed Luna. "Only I guess then it was more complicated."

"I'm starting to wish it was her in my place. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous because I wanted to be a bride so much, but now…the three of you are driving me insane!"

"I think you should learn to control your temper. After all, you can't be short tempered at your wedding! You would ruin your wedding!"Mars told her.

"Mars is right, Jupiter."Mercury counseled. "You'd ruin the entire wedding."

Serenity giggled.

"Jupiter probably would! I suppose the weddings where the bride goes berserk are very rare."

Jupiter studied herself in the mirror, turning to see her dress from different angles.

"You guys are just trying to figure out a way to ruin this for me, aren't you?"she asked. "One would think, being my best friends, that you would be happy, and planning on helping me make everything perfect, instead of coming up with ideas for catastrophes!"

They looked at each other, and everyone started giggled.

"Group hug!"exclaimed Venus, and everyone gathered for a hug.

"Don't worry, there won't be any catastrophes."Mercury said. "After all, there weren't any at Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion's."

"But Princess Serenity couldn't possibly have attacked anyone. I'm willing to bet that you will probably seriously maim Nephrite, at least, if he doesn't say I do, in…should we say, less than half a second?"Venus said.

"The one who's going to be seriously maimed is you if you don't shut up!"said Jupiter, removing her veil.

"Now we have to look at some new dress designs."said Venus without preamble.

"But the dress is almost complete!"said Jupiter, as she began to put on her normal green dress.

"Not for you, dufus!"said Venus, rolling her eyes.

Mars raised her eyebrows. Mercury blushed. She knew what Venus was probably going to say.

"Really? Well, who would the poor, unfortunate soul whom you probably tricked into marrying you be?"she asked.

Venus gave her a murderous look, and threw a cushion at her.

"Hey! I embroidered those cushions myself!"Jupiter exclaimed, and ran to retrieve. "You can't be treating my stuff like that!"

After placing it carefully, back on the couch, she went and slapped Venus with her fan.

"Ow! You probably left a bruise right there!"she looked at her arm.

"Ha! You deserve more!"

"Now, really, that's enough!"Mercury intervened, grateful that the subject had been changed, and infinitely more grateful that Jupiter placed such a value on her cushions. "There's no need to be fighting. There's been no damage done!"

"You guys, you're acting really childish."Mars told them. "Instead of wasting time, we _really_ should get to the next item on the list. Fortunately this wedding isn't as much of a Galactic affair as Princess Serenity's was! Ugh! Now _that_ was a nightmare."

"You're telling me!"Venus interrupted. "That absolute moron from Saturn wouldn't leave me alone for one minute! He followed me around everywhere! I couldn't get rid of him during the whole event."

"Oooh, who did you turn on the old charm for? He was probably close by and got a blast of it, that's probably why he couldn't get away from you."Serenity added.

"I never turned it on for anyone!"Venus insisted. "He's just an idiot, really."

"A very _big_ idiot, if he went after you."Mars added.

Venus stuck her tongue out at her.

"You're just jealous because no one was going after you."

"Oh, I don't know."said Jupiter. "Jadeite seemed pretty keen on getting to know her."

Mars rolled her eyes and waved her hand absentmindedly.

"_That_ one. He's spoiled, or something."she said, shaking her head.

"Spoiled?"

"Well, yes! That's what he seemed like, anyway. He was right there, but almost as though he couldn't speak! He probably thought that with his presence, I was the one who should speak to him, because it was probably below him to speak to me, or something."

"You think?"Jupiter frowned.

Mars nodded.

"But here, Saturnians will be invited as well."she said, evilly.

Venus looked alarmed.

"Hell no!"

"Hell yes!"

"Maybe you ought to give this one a chance, Venus."Serenity suggested, as someone brought in a tray of pastries, and several glasses and a pitcher of the fresh coconut drink that Jupiter was well known for.

"No! Besides, I'm not the one who should give anyone a chance just right now!"she said, taking a glass. "As soon as this one is over, we're probably going to have another wedding to prepare!"

Mercury looked up.

"Really, I don't know what you're talking about."she said.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Mmm, this is delicious! We certainly don't have coconuts like this on Venus."she said, sipping her drink.

Mercury looked around, as though to find a solution.

"Um, why don't we just not eliminate all Saturnians from the guest list?"she suggested as a way to distract Venus.

Jupiter shook her head, as she bit into a pastry.

"Of course not. Impossible. Saturn is our closest neighbor, after all. Besides, I don't think any of them, will stay very long. They're all so quiet and introverted. They're almost as bad as the Solarians themselves, only those are hermits. Princess Saturn would really be upset if she or anyone on her planet wasn't invited. But why are we arguing over that? The guest list has already been made, and the invitations are going out. Period. No point in going back."

"I'll just have to learn to bear it."said Venus.

Mercury nodded, sipping slowly. Fortunately Venus's misfortune, or what she thought of as her misfortune, seemed to remove her mind the fact that she wanted to tell everyone about Mercury's engagement. She seemed to have forgotten for a while, but then, she looked up, seeming her old cheery self again, to take up the conversation.

"But on a much happier note!"she said. "We'll be having another wedding after this one to look forward to! Mercury's!"

Everyone turned to Mercury.

"For real?"

"To whom?"

"How come we never heard about this!"

"Well, it was only just decided a little while ago! And with everything that's been going on!"Venus said.

Mercury wished she could disappear on the spot.


	6. Chapter 6

"I really don't understand how you got so lucky!"Jadeite groaned. "I think I must be cursed! Maybe I should spent a little more time around you more so your good luck will rub off on me, or something. Or maybe I should borrow something that's yours? Do you have a good luck charm?"

Zoicite moved away from him.

"No! I don't want your back luck rubbing off on me?"said Zoicite running to the other side of the room.

Jadeite threw his hands up, and went to the wall, and began hitting his head on it.

"Yeah, Jadeite, split open your skull."said Nephrite calmly. "After all, there's nothing in your there, after all."

Jadeite groaned, and fell to the floor.

"But why?!"he moaned.

Everyone except Kunzite looked amused.

"There's no need for such drama."he said calmly. "I just don't think it's recommendable that we stay here for so long, sir,"he said to Endymion. "Perhaps we should return to the Moon Castle, or the Golden Castle."

"We can't go back now. We have to stay for Nephrite's wedding, and now we have Zoicite's as well. Besides, Nephrite's marrying Jupiter, and Zoicite is marrying Mercury, and Serenity won't miss their weddings for anything. And I have no intention of going anywhere without her, Kunzite."Endymion answered Kunzite.

Kunzite didn't look too happy with the news.

"While most of the court at the Moon was actually made up of the guests, here on Jupiter things seem too quiet."Jadeite said.

"I thought you had your eye on Princess Mars."Nephrite told him.

Jadeite sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Well, she obviously has her eye on someone else."he said miserably.

Nephrite laughed at the look on Jadeite's face. Kunzite shook his head.

"I just don't know why either of you,"he glared at Nephrite and Zoicite. "could possibly have chosen those two for brides! I mean, after what happened at the Moon Castle with that dreadful note and everything. I'd have thought that after we found out it was actually-"

"Now, Kunzite,"Endymion interrupted. "that was actually just a note given to the wrong person. I thought we all had agreed to forget about that."

"Obviously Kunzite can't. I couldn't help but notice that he could only stare furiously at the guy who was chasing Princess Venus at your wedding, sir."Nephrite said.

Kunzite choked on his drink.

"See?"said Nephrite smugly.

"So he's telling the truth?"asked Zoicite excitedly.

Even Jadeite took his head off his hands and looked interested.

"Well,"Kunzite began coldly. "he obviously was not being very gentlemanly, bothering a lady like that. Even if that lady is, such a…brainless…"Kunzite turned away from them furiously, and refused to continue.

"I never thought I'd hear you speak that way about a lady, Kunzite?"Endymion said, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, Kunzite, since when does a gentleman say anything bad about a lady, especially behind her back? Ruining her reputation!"Jadeite put in.

Kunzite looked alarmed.

"I-I didn't mean…"he stammered.

"I can only guess you'd offer Princess Venus an apology."Endymion told him.

Kunzite knew Endymion was right. It wasn't right to say anything that might harm a lady's reputation. Whether it was true or not. A lady might say something about a gentleman, but never the other way around. The only way to repair such a thing was to apologize personally to the lady in question, even if he had only said it to his friends, and she never heard him.

Endymion looked quiet and serious, Nephrite looked delighted, Jadeite was almost rubbing his hands together, probably wondering when and where Kunzite was going to apologize, to watch, and Zoicite was trying to contain his laughter.

"No other way, Kunz."Nephrite said.

"I didn't think you had in you to 'behave in so inappropriate a manner', Kunzite."nodded Zoicite.

"Well, now,"Endymion waved his hand. "let's not be giving Kunzite such a hard time! He probably won't be able to forgive himself, if ever, as it is, we don't have to be reminding him of it every little second."

"Ha! We won't have to remind him! He'll remember every time he sees anything that reminds him of her!"

Kunzite shook his head, and walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

As everyone picked up their embroidery, and began working on it, Jupiter was the first to bring up the subject.

"You know, I just heard something very interesting from one of my personal maids."she began.

Serenity, and Venus looked excited. They were always eager to hear a new bit of gossip, even just servant's gossip, though it wasn't court gossip, but just as good, when there was no ball for days. Mercury kept her eyes fixed on her embroidery, and Mars frowned and shook her head.

"You guys really can't get enough gossip, can you?"she asked.

"You can't tell me you don't gossip on Mars?!"said Venus. "We've been at Phobos Deimos before! And it there were ever people who enjoyed gossip it was there!"

"Nothing like it was at Magellan!"said Mars, disapprovingly.

"Unlike at Titon! Or Solaria! Ugh!"said Venus. "You're not telling me you enjoyed yourself there!"

"On Solaria!"asked Jupiter, putting down her embroidery. "Well, it wasn't that bad. It was bad in the sense that there was no one to talk to but ourselves. No balls, no nothing. It was luxurious, and practically unspoiled for a nature lover."she smiled, remembering that aspect of Solaria. "And the food was all right, but…I did miss seeing."

"Amaterasu was pretty nice."said Mercury. "And the libraries were unmatched!"

"Everything,"said Mars. "except people."

"But like I was saying,"said Jupiter.

She couldn't wait to tell everyone, especially Venus, that she heard that someone, probably the Saturnian, had spread around rumors that Venus was fast. It would be fun to see the expression on her face.

"Well,"she was about to begin, and put her needle down. "it turns out that-"they were interrupted with a knock on the door.

Serenity and Venus frowned.

"Ugh, who could that be? Who is it?"Jupiter called out. "We're not receiving anyone right now! They'll have to wait until tea!"

The door opened, and an under maid walked in.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but it seems to be a matter of absolute urgency. A message for Princess Venus."

The maid handed Venus a piece of paper, and left. Venus took it and read it. She frowned.

"What is it?"asked Mercury, looking concerned. "Anything bad?"she asked.

Everyone else looked up, worriedly.

"It's….it says that Kunzite would like to speak to me to apologize."she said.

"Apologize?"asked everyone in unison.

She nodded.

"Yes."

"For?"

Venus shrugged. Jupiter put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, my! Don't tell me it would be for that? I was sure it was the Saturnian!"

Everyone looked up.

"Well, that was the bit of news, really. That someone was spreading rumors, that should we say damaged your reputation."

"What?!"Venus's embroidery fell to the ground.

Jupiter shrugged.

"Oh, my! What did they say?"asked Serenity.

"What kind of a sick-o would be spreading stories about me?! It's because I'm a Venusian, isn't it? It's just the kind of prejudice we face! There isn't anyone who doesn't think ill of us in that respect! It's not my fault people are so ignorant!"

"Well, maybe he wasn't the one who spread them around."Mercury put in. "Perhaps it was the Saturnian after all. Perhaps he heard, and feels bad about it. Maybe he just wants to let you know he thinks that it is wrong, or something. Really, I don't know why he would do something like that. He doesn't seem like someone who would. I'm not telepathic, but he strikes me just as introverted as Amaterasu, and she wouldn't do something like that."

"Amaterasu was Solarian. Of course she wouldn't. She probably wouldn't even know what a reputation was."Mars put in. "But I'd be willing to bet that he would."

"But why?"asked Serenity.

"I demand that you speak to your husband, and that he take charge in this at once! I want this individual punished, for destroying my reputation!"Venus yelled at Serenity, her face turning red.

"You can't demand anything from the Queen!"said Jupiter.

"Oh, I can't, can't I?"

"Maybe we should all calm down!"Mercury interceded. Why did she always have to act as referee? "After all, the note only says he wants to apologize, perhaps not because he said anything, but because he tried to put a stop to it, or something! I mean, maybe he wanted to let you know, to see if you knew who would commit such a low atrocity against you, and see if he could put a stop to it. He does seem like quite a gentleman."

"Perhaps Mercury is right."said Jupiter.

Venus wiped her tears with her handkerchief, and snipped.

"Do you really think that's so?"

"Of course."

Venus sat down, and blew her nose.

"Well, I guess so,"she said. "I hope so. I still don't understand who would spread such things!"

"Whoever it was, is no gentleman!"said Jupiter furiously. "And believe me, when I find out who it was, he will never set foot inside this castle, or anywhere on Jupiter again. And if it was someone from Saturn, I will personally speak to Princess Saturn about that! Or whoever it was, wherever they're from!"

"Ooooh, when I get my hands on them!"growled Venus.

Mars shook her head.

"What if it wasn't a man, but a woman spreading those lies? Maybe out of jealousy?"she suggested. "There'd be nothing we could do then. If it was a man that's one thing, if it was a woman, well…"she shrugged.

"But why out of jealousy?"asked Venus.

Mars rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?"she asked.

"Uh, she's got a point there."said Serenity.

Venus groaned.

"Well, if it was, I will speak to her personally!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Shitenou stood from behind one of the balconies that stood above the hall, Nephrite holding a pair of binoculars, and Jadeite holding a microphone. Underneath, they saw Kunzite standing beside the glass windows. They heard footsteps, and one of the doors at the far end opened. In walked Princess Venus in her orange gown.

"What do you think?"asked Jadeite excitedly.

"What we're doing here?"asked Nephrite.

"Besides, shouldn't you be at your bride groom fitting?"asked Zoicite.

"Be quiet."said Jadeite. "We won't get to see Kunzite beg her for forgiveness if you keep talking!"

"I feel like one of the scullery maids, or something, spying on Kunzite like this."said Nephrite. "I don't know what's supposed to be so exciting about it."

Jadeite sighed.

"Well, it seems like the same thing it was with Prince Endymion's wedding. The girls are taking care of everything. There's nothing to do! Except be fitted, or something."

Nephrite raised an eyebrow.

"You want to help with the preparations? I never knew you had that in you, Jadeite! Maybe I could ask Jupiter if there's anything for you to do."

Jadeite almost dropped the binoculars, causing an echo around the hall.

Kunzite waited for Venus in the hall. He preferred it this way, since it was less likely for anyone to overhear, or see them. He heard her footsteps approaching, and a door at the other end of the hall opened, and she walked in. He smiled, and bowed as she approached.

"Good morning."she greeted him.

"Good morning, Princess."he answered.

"I got your note."she said, waiting for him to begin.

He cleared his throat, unsure of where to begin.

"It's…is it something you heard?"she asked.

He looked uncomfortable.

"That's it, isn't it?"she sighed, looking miserable. "I knew it! Jupiter said that might be it!"

Actually, it hadn't been about anything he had heard, but what he had commented to Endymion, and the others the day before.

"I know you probably heard some-someone saying that I'm a…that I'm fast! Do you know who said it? Whoever they are, I will…!"she wrung her hands.

"Actually, it was because-"

But she wasn't listening to him anymore. She waved her hand and ignored him.

"It's because I'm a Venusian, isn't it?"she asked. "That's probably why people say such horrid things about me! But they aren't true! So, I'm a good matchmaker, but that doesn't mean I…"she seemed at a loss to say anything.

"I'd…um, heard something in that direction."he confirmed.

She covered her face.

"Oh, I knew it."

"But you must know,"he began. "That if I ever heard anything like that again, I would take great care to make sure it was never uttered again, especially in my presence."he told her.

She smiled at him.

"Well, thank you. It certainly is good to know that not all men are such…liars, and…well, that there are still some gentlemen left. I guess that it's pretty much that way all around the Galaxy, though. Most just don't respect one anymore."

Kunzite felt particularly uncomfortable at this, after all, he had been the one who had spoken those words. He began to wonder how in the world they had reached her ears. It would be absolutely catastrophic if what he'd said had really damaged her reputation. After all, he hadn't really meant it. He would have to have a serious talk with the others, perhaps one of them had said something, and that had gotten spread around. Probably Nephrite. Especially if she heard it from Jupiter. Jupiter had probably heard it from him. And probably the rest of the castle along with Jupiter. No, he was mistaken. Wasn't it usually Venus herself the one who spread news around here? He wasn't sure, now he was getting confused.

"Just rest assured, Princess Venus, that if anyone dares to say anything negative about you in my hearing, they will certainly regret they ever even thought such dishonesties."

She smiled, and thanked him.

"You really are quite the gentleman."she said, as he bowed over her hand. "Now I must get back. We have to start deciding on the cake."

She turned and left. Kunzite nodded at her retreating back, and turned, wondering who among the other three could have spread the rumors. He didn't know why it had become so important for him all of a sudden, perhaps it was just because he hadn't meant for it to get out of hand.

On the balcony, Jadeite looked dismayed.

"We didn't hear a thing."he said, tapping on the microphone.

"There probably was nothing to hear. And I'm bored."said Zoicite. "Maybe we should ask that we get to help with the wedding preparations. I mean, back at the Golden Palace, we always had to be guarding Prince Endymion, but here, well, where is he again?"he asked.

"I think with his beloved bride."said Jadeite.

"Exactly."Zoicite answered him. "And we really can't do anything if she decides to murder him, or something. We're forbidden from even standing outside the door."

"Probably,"they heard Kunzite's voice from behind. "because he knows if he lets you do that, then the entire castle, if not the entire star system, or Galaxy will find out. Just like they did about my…"he cleared his throat. "comment about Princess Venus yesterday. What are you doing up here, anyway? I knew something fishy was going on when I heard that echo."

Nephrite and Zoicite got up.

"This was all Jadeite's idea."Zoicite said, brushing some dust off his pants.

Kunzite didn't seem to notice Zoicite. He glared at Nephrite.

"Why in the world did you tell Princess Jupiter I had said anything demeaning about Princess Venus."he demanded.

Nephrite looked confused.

"I never told her anything. It was probably that valet who was bringing in the drinks who overheard you."

Kunzite slapped his forehead. Of course, one was so used to having the staff around that one forgot their presence, and took it for granted, same as they would a chair.

"Oh, great! That means it probably got to the kitchen, and traveled who knows where by now!"


	9. Chapter 9

Zoicite looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, as usual on Jupiter. You could barely see a bit of sunlight. However, surrounding them were mountains streaked with red, pink, and different shades of brown.

"The mountains usually keep most of the sand away."Jupiter said, noticing his gaze.

"Ever climbed over to the other side?"asked Nephrite.

"I haven't."said Jupiter. "I suppose others have. I know there are excellent minerals, so I guess that would be in mines around there."

Zoicite led his horse toward Mercury's. He leaned over to speak to her. Mercury, unaware that Zoicite was coming closer, almost jumped, startling the horse.

"Don't do that!"she squealed.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"he asked.

Mercury cleared her throat, and looked around. The others didn't seem to be noticing anything. Kunzite's attention was centered on Endymion and Serenity, who were riding close together, apparently, oblivious to everything else. Venus seemed to be paying attention to them, too, and not to much else. Mars looked bored, and Jadeite's attention was fixed on her, and he looked as though trying to decide what to say to her. Jupiter kept pointing different things to Nephrite.

"Did I startle you?"Zoicited asked again.

Mercury shook her head.

"Of course not. I was simply…lost in thought. I think we shouldn't get so separated from Queen Serenity and King Endymion."she said.

"Oh, that's not a problem. Not with Kunzite around. He's obsessed with his obligation to protect King Endymion and all that. Well, I guess in a way we all are, but mostly Kunzite. He's the oldest of us, and obviously, he's the leader."

"Well, but it's everyone's responsibility. Just as it is ours with Queen Serenity."said Mercury.

"Everybody else is here. I'm sure they won't wind if we talk privately for a few minutes."

Venus, who had overheard them, led her horse towards them.

"Of course it won't be a problem."she said cheerfully. "After all, it must be hard on you, if you're going to be married, and hardly get any time together! It would be perfect right now. Besides, there's really no danger around here."she looked around. "There's hardly anyone near or close to Io Castle. If we were out among the population, that'd be another story."she looked up. "And hardly any danger of a storm, at least I hope."she said.

She rode away, leaving Mercury and Zoicite. _How could she do this to me_, thought Mercury. _Now what am I supposed to do?_

"I've heard of the storms here."said Zoicite.

She merely nodded her head.

"Is there anything similar on Mercury?"he asked. "They must need tons of gardeners to keep these grounds."he said, indicating the lush greenery.

"Princess Jupiter is, um, I believe what would be termed head gardener. She decides the layout for the grounds, what type of plants go where, the landscaping and such. She has her own gardens as well, that she tends to herself. Those are hardly shown to the Jovian public, or to any visitors."

"You ever seen them?"he asked her.

She nodded.

"Although I bet they can't compare with any on Mercury."

"Mostly water gardens."she said. "Um, I mean, we have mostly water gardens on Mercury. Not a lot of plants. Besides, on Mercury we spend more time indoors. The Jovians, I guess because they're more…nature lovers, or simply because their planet is bigger, and they have more space, tend to have large gardens, and keep plants even indoors."

Zoicite nodded. Certainly there wasn't a room in the entire castle that didn't have at least one collection of potted plants as decorations. Everything ranging from small flowers to even bushes climbing up walls. Of course none of them could compare with some of the plants he saw growing here. Some of the trees looked as though they were mountains, just from their height.

"I'll bet they're beautiful. The water gardens. The trees must be billions of years old, to have gotten that tall."

"Quite old. I believe the soil is very fertile as well. I suppose that contributes to it. Or simply because everything on Jupiter is simply….immense. Jupiter is a large planet, I suppose that's why the Jovians like everything as large and immense as possible, and because of their vast resources."she said. "Oh, I believe we're falling too far behind, and I don't know the grounds here very well. It might take us time to find and return to the castle."

"Damn it!"muttered Zoicite, as he watched her gallop towards the others, and decided he had no choice but to follow, if he didn't want to be left alone, stranded. She seemed to have become a little more at ease discussing Jupiter. If she'd only have gone on a little longer, he might have even gotten closer without her noticing him.

"Well, I know there are telescopes."Jupiter was telling Nephrite. "I guess a few people look at the stars every now and then. There's too much atmosphere here, though, and…well, Jovians in general, aren't interested in the stars. Our atmosphere is too thick to see them. In that, we're almost as bad as anyone from the Periphery. They never see stars in their night sky, either. There are none. We never see them through the cloud cover. The first time I went to the Moon, I was awed by the night sky! I'd seen pictures, and knew you could see stars, but…it's incredible. It still amazes me every time I see them. I can't really get used to it."

"That'd be hard on you, Nephrite."said Jadeite. "No star gazing."

"The only Jovians I've seen on the Moon, apart from you, are always awestruck by the stars."Serenity said.

"Well, can you blame us?"asked Jupiter. "We may be further from the sun, and closer to the stars, but we still have more atmosphere in between."

"I remember a picture of the stars from the Imperial Sector of Trantor."said Mercury. "Trantor is much closer to the center of the Galaxy, and the stars there…you can hardly see any sky, they're so thickly clustered, or so I've read."

"I've always wanted to see that view for myself."said Nephrite. "Although it might be a bit overwhelming."

"Oh, I was always more fascinated by the Earth than by the stars."said Serenity.

"Ah, that's obviously because you could sense that you were pre destined for the Prince of Earth, couldn't you?"said Venus.

"Ugh. I highly doubt that had anything to do with it."said Mars, clearly bored, and tired of Jadeite trying to get her attention.

"Of course not,"Jadeite added immediately. "how could such a trivial thing have meant anything!"he said, agreeing with Mars, as he always did.

Venus, as always, amused at the fact that Jadeite was trying to get Mars to notice him, insisted that it was so.

"Whatever."said Mars.

Jadeite nodded, making it known that he agreed with her.

"I think we really should be going back now. I'm starting to ache from sitting here. Horse back riding has never been a favorite hobby of mine."Mars said, looking around. "Is there anyone to escort me back?"

"I'll escort you. It would be no problem."said Jadeite eagerly.

"You don't even know your way around, Jadeite. And besides, with your sense of direction, you'll more than likely end up lost."said Kunzite calmly.

"In that case, I think I'd rather go by myself. Or with anyone else."

"Maybe we should all head back."Jupiter suggested. "It's not storm season now, but you never know. They could always just strike. A sand storm, rain storm, thunder storm, anything around here. You don't want to be caught in any of them."


	10. Chapter 10

The three guardians, minus Jupiter sat beside the central table. Luna and Artemis, the royal advisors sat with them.

"I must say, the buffet really is rather limited, isn't it?"Artemis said. "It'd be nicer if we were served some fish. Not a single dish of seafood."he shook his head.

"Oh, Artemis, Jupiter chose the menu out herself, and supervised, if not did most of the cooking herself as well."said Mercury.

She infinitely preferred to sit out of sight, behind the cake, talking to Luna, Artemis, or the other girls, instead of out, where she knew Zoicite was probably keeping an eye out for her.

"Not even half of the amount of people at Her Majesty's wedding."Luna nodded. "I guess that's _much_ better. It was such a drag. And to entertain everyone."

"Well, this was easier to organize."said Venus, sipping her wine.

"I think you've had enough to drink."Artemis told her sternly. "You don't want to ruin Jupiter's wedding by getting drunk, or something. Besides, you're supposed to be the leader of the Queen's guardians. What kind of example would it be to get drunk at a party?"

Venus didn't pay attention, and simply drained another goblet.

"Really, I think he's right, Venus!"said Mercury. "Perhaps we ought to find someone who can escort you back to your own room, and you should stay there."

"True, before you cause a scene."said Mars.

"Oh, but I feel fine."Venus insisted. "And that's no way to talk to your commanding officer!"

Mercury looked appalled. Artemis got up, and walked over to the goblet that Venus had been drinking from.

"I don't mean to be…dramatic here, but I think there's something in this!"he said. "I'm not sure what, why, or by whom, but these are spiked."

"What?"

"We'd better tell…someone."Luna said.

"We can't ruin Jupiter's wedding like this!"said Mercury, obviously distressed.

"What are we going to do? What if there are more spiked drinks around?"

Mercury and Mars looked around in all directions.

"She's got a point, you know."

"Um…the Queen?"

Jupiter walked up to them in her elegant wedding gown. She sat next to Mars, put her bouquet down, and began to fan herself.

"I really never appreciated my normal every day dress as much. It's much harder to move around in these hoops."she said. "Is something wrong?"she asked, noticing the other two.

"Well,"began Mars, slapping the table. "It looks like someone has found it amusing to spike the drinks, or Venus simply wanted to get drunk. I'm leaning more towards the second, though."she said.

"I don't think Venus would do that intentionally."Artemis cut in.

"What?!"Jupiter looked murderous as she turned to Venus, who, indeed looked as though she had quite enough to drink. "Why, you-"she got up, and looked ready to strangle her.

"I don't think we need a scene!"Mercury told her.

"We already have one!"Jupiter said.

Mercury looked around. She spotted Zoicite, looking at the time, as though impatient for the festivities to end. She would hate to approach him, but she probably had no other choice here. After all, it wouldn't be good if the guests were the ones who saw Venus, or if Jupiter did beat her up. She would have no other choice, and either way, perhaps he could help. She took a deep breath, nodded, and walked determinedly in his direction.

"It's all arranged."said Jadeite, walking into the ballroom.

"And you're sure this _will_ work, aren't you?"Zoicite asked him.

"Of course."Jadeite assured him. "After all, I got the idea from Kunzite, and since when have Kunzite's ideas failed?"

"Kunzite?"

Jadeite shrugged.

"I read it in some notes he wanted to throw away. I was trying to find something for King Endymion, that he thought he'd accidentally might've thrown in the trash, and I came across this. It was in Kunzite's handwriting, though, so I can only guess that it was his idea."

Zoicite nodded.

"Fine."

"Now we just have to wait until she drinks a bit. Then you won't have any problem. And I've heard that when someone's drunk, they always tell the truth. I already told the waiter who to give what goblet to. That way, the one who drinks it will be your fiancé. I don't know why you're going to such extreme measures, though."

Zoicite sighed.

"I've tried just about everything else, but there's absolutely nothing that can possibly bring her out of her shell! The closest I've come to, is when I can find a subject she's interested in, just as long as that subject isn't herself, and that's really the only one I'm interested in."

Driven to the pathological measures of taking advice from Jadeite, Zoicite had no other choice but to wait now. A little later, he thought Jadeite might not be so brainless as he'd thought him to be. Mercury was walking towards him, although she didn't seem to be having trouble keeping her balance. Her knuckles were almost turning white from holding her fan so tightly, her eyes were fixed firmly on the ground, and her face turning a deep red.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you,"she said, slowly and nervously.

Really, shouldn't she be comfortable speaking to him by now?

"Um, I was wondering, we have a small…setback, and I didn't know who else to go to."

Well, that was something, if she came to him, instead of someone else.

"I'll be glad to help you in any way."he offered.

She nodded, not looking at him, but keeping her gaze firmly on the hem of her dress.

"You see, it seems that Princess Venus has consumed a rather…excessive amount of champagne, and she…is showing the effects. She can't remain here, of course…we can't tell the Queen, or ruin the wedding…"she stopped.

"You mean Princess Venus…?"he began.

Maybe taking Jadeite's advice wasn't such a good idea, after all. Venus was already so extroverted without any alcohol, he didn't want to think with it. He shook his head.

"I can't ask the King, but…"he looked around. "Don't you worry for one minute, dear! I'll take care of it."

She dropped her fan at hearing him use the endearment, and seemed caught between covering her face, and looking around to see if anyone had heard him. He quickly bent over and picked up her hand, and held it to her.

"Thank you."she said quietly, and taking it.

Even though she tried to avoid touching his hand, he reached out and touched hers as she took it from him.

"Your hands are freezing."he said.

She pulled them away, blushing even more deeply.

"Um, we…must get Venus…"she stammered.

"Right."

Zoicite couldn't find Jadeite anywhere. Probably, he'd actually planned this along, or something. He only found Kunzite standing next to King Endymion.

"Kunzite, I think Princess Venus requires your assistance."he said.

Kunzite's eyebrows went up, as Zoicite finished his sentence.

"_My_ assistance?"he asked.

"Well, they're looking for someone to help her, since she's had a few drinks, Jadeite's no where to be seen, Nephrite can't leave, and they're afraid that the sight of Venus in such a state wouldn't be a good influence for the Queen. So, Princess Mercury asked me to ask you to escort her back, and see that she's looked after, at least until the party ends."

Kunzite frowned.

"And do I look like her nursemaid?"he demanded. "Where's Jadeite? Or _you_ will go!"

"I know just about nothing about looking after anyone who's drunk!"said Zoicite, holding his arms out helplessly.

This might not have been such a good idea, coming to Kunzite for help.

"Wouldn't her personal maid be better? Surely if she's accustomed to drinking in such quantities, her maid would be more than used to looking after her."

Zoicite thought quickly.

"She's been given the afternoon off, I believe."he said.

"You should help, Kunzite."said Endymion, observing the table where the girls sat. Mercury seemed trying to restrain Jupiter from dragging Venus around the room by her hair, while Mars was trying to keep Venus quiet, seeing as she kept giggling. "I think they do have their hands full. They'd certainly welcome the help."


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Two Marina Castle**

"I'm so glad to be back."said Mercury, looking around Marina Castle.

_Although, I'd probably be happier, if it'd been for another reason._

Jupiter and Mars weren't speaking to Venus, although she was her usual cheery self.

"Of course, you're glad to be here, especially since you're here to be married!"Venus said cheerfully.

"You'd probably be better off if certain people weren't present."Jupiter told her.

"Let's not go into that right now."Mercury told her. "I think I'm going to my library."

"You can't go to the library!"Venus said in dismay. "What you should be doing, is either, let's start those preparations, or you should go speak to your future husband! You hardly ever do!"she put her hands on her hips. "I think I'll go find him for you!"

"No, don't! I think he must be tired, and I don't want to seem…I don't want him I'm…"Mercury didn't finish her sentence.

"Perhaps she's right about that."Serenity said. "I suppose everyone is rather tired. I mean, I know I am. A bit, anyway."

"Just like you, to be so impertinent!"Mars said to Venus.

"I'm not impertinent!"she said.

"We had to find someone to keep an eye on you, since you couldn't even walk straight!"

"Please, please, let's just forget that."Mercury begged. "It was embarrassing!"

"You see, you've even made Mercury anxious!"

"Didn't she just ask to forget about it?"Serenity intervened. "Let's just not think of it. It's all over with. I don't understand why you guys like to fight with each other so much! You give me such a headache sometimes."

"True."Mercury got up. "We should get some studying done!"

"Studying!"

"I will."

She got up.

"What does she have to study for?"asked Venus in horror. "How can she? She's about to be married, and she's worrying about books!"

Mars sipped her drink.

"Mercury always likes to study. Besides, she must be nervous. You know, if you're unsure, just consult a book."

Venus stood up.

"I doubt she'll find a book that'll teach her half as much about love as I possibly could!"

"I'd prefer a book to anything you'd say."Mars told her.

Mercury walked down the corridor. It felt good to be back here. She liked the blue walls, and floors. She walked toward her own library. The door opened as it recognized her voice. For the first time, looking at the shelves of books, she felt at a lost. Usually, if she had no subject in mind, she would just go at random, and choose books whose titles sounded interesting, and read. Or reread books she'd already read, and had found interesting. For the first time when around books, she felt at a loss. Perhaps there might be some books that might help her with the subject of the wedding. Most of them seemed to be about different weddings around the Galaxy. Some of them, seemed ludicrous. The computer beeped, and she looked at the screen. Apparently, someone was outside.

"Who is it?"she asked. "Is it you, Venus? Does the Queen need me for something?"

"I don't know about the Queen."she heard a man's voice answer. "But they did say I could find you here. They weren't wrong, I see."

"Zoicite!"she said. "But…what are you doing here? You must be tired. I am as well. I was simply…"

"Couldn't we view? I don't like just talking to someone without seeing them."

Mercury reached out, and set up the viewer. Zoicite's image stood before h er. Apparently, he was standing just outside the library. She sighed.

"I always find any journey tiresome."she said. "And it is late. I thought everyone would much rather get some rest."

"You have a very nice place here."he said. "Care to give me a tour tomorrow, then?"

Mercury stared at Zoicite's image.

"A tour?"

"I'd better get to know the castle, shouldn't I?"


	12. Chapter 12

Venus stood back to take a better look.

"See, you look perfect!"she insisted.

Mercury looked in the mirror.

"I look…like a clown!"she said.

"I agree."Serenity giggled.

"Guys, instead of cheering her on, you're doing the opposite! Now all we need is the scent!"

Venus looked through several bottles on the dresser, and began to sniff into each.

"No, no, no!"Mercury cried. "What would I need any scent for? We'll…be viewing!"she said hastily.

Everyone looked up.

"Viewing?"

"So it really won't make a difference what I smell like. I won't be close enough for him to smell."

"How are you planning to give him a tour of Marina Castle by viewing!"exclaimed Venus.

"Well, I'll be…giving the tour, and he'll be sitting somewhere else! And I refuse to wear all this!"she grabbed a towel, and ran to wash her face.

"Really, does she want to impress him or not!"Venus said.

"I think what she doesn't want is your help, Venus."

"Who would? Considering that the only ones whom you've tried to help have needed up worse off!"Jupiter said.

"Maybe that's why she doesn't want your advice."Mars counseled.

"You're a little too enthusiastic, Venus."Serenity said.

Venus sighed.

"I know. But…I can't help it! I…well, I guess it's that I so want it to be me in her place, that…"

"Maybe you'll find someone at Mercury's wedding."

Venus played with a ribbon on her dress.

"You know, I really hope so. I don't want to be the only one of us left and old maid! You're already married, so is Jupiter, Mercury's going to get married, and me…"

"You forgot Mars."said Jupiter.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem. I really have no plans to marry anytime soon!"

"Oh, but doesn't Jadeite have his eye on you?"Serenity squealed.

"That idiot! You can be assured that I have my eye far from him!"

Mercury found herself wishing that she was giving Zoicite the tour viewing. Although perhaps even then…it wasn't that she disliked Zoicite, but the fact that she felt uncomfortable around him. She was always shy, but when Zoicite was around…her hands got sweaty, her heart beat uncomfortably fast, and she felt doubly shy. She watched him approach. Feeling glad that she hadn't walked out of the room, the way Venus had wanted her, and had washed her face, she made an effort to look at him in the eye.

"Good morning."she said quietly.

"Good morning, Princess!"he said, and he took her arm before she could object, or pull it back.

She looked bewildered.

"I thought you were going to give me a tour of your splendid castle."he said.

"Um, right. Well,"she looked around. "this…is well, as you can see, this is the entrance hall. The front doors,"she pointed. "well, the decorations here, are water lilies, and the dominant color is blue."

She walked across the hall, towards the front doors.

"Would you like to see the water gardens? They're not the same as on Jupiter, but…they're very pleasant in they're own way."

They walked across countless courtyards, the gardens consisted mostly of fountains, ornamental ponds, with water lilies, and other water plants floating on the surface. The only land plants seemed to be ivy or moss, probably due to the moisture in the environment. Even the water lilies, when they had flowers, were always a shade of blue, or violet, if not blue, otherwise, was the green of the leaves, and the blue of the tiles, benches, fountains and decorations.

"It feels kind of…cold."Zoicite said.

"Well, I suppose that's the blue coloring. Blue is a cool color, and surrounded by it, it does give one the impression that the temperature is lower than it actually is. I don't…really notice it, though. One gets used to it. Would you rather tour the inside? While the grounds are mostly the water gardens, the inside has the ballroom, the dining room, sitting rooms, bedrooms, guest rooms, and the libraries, of course."

Zoicite nodded.

"Of course."

"This way."she led him back toward the castle.

They walked back, and entered.

"So, what's your favorite spot of the entire castle?"he asked her.

She hadn't mentioned a single word about herself during the entire conversation.

"My favorite?"she asked.

"Don't you have a favorite place? Room, pool side…?"

"Um,"she thought quickly. She didn't like sharing with anyone her most secret thoughts and feelings, and she did have a favorite place, but it was hers alone. "I really…like the entire castle, really."

Zoiciste wanted to stamp his foot, but smiled instead.

"So, with the rest of the tour…?"

"Of course."

"What about the artwork?"he asked, when she was showing him one of the sitting rooms.

"Oh, well, it's mostly abstract, and monochromatic. Ocean scenes-"

"Did you paint them yourself?"he asked.

"I'm not really an artist. Most of them were from different people on the planet. Or, we have our own castle artists, who design the artwork, and the sculptures specifically for the castle. They're chosen from all the best on Mercury."

Someone entered the room, and spoke softly to Mercury in Mercurian. Mercury nodded her head, and smiled a small smile. The other woman bowed and left.

"I guess I'm going to have to learn Mercurian."he said.

Mercury looked confused.

"It's what everyone here speaks."he explained.

"Oh, I don't think it'll be necessary."she told him, shaking her head. "Um, I have to go do something. I'm sorry."

She turned and dashed away.


	13. Chapter 13

Mercury shut the door behind her, took her shawl off, put it down and sighed. Now she wished she had payed more attention to the staff, she could thank whoever it had been who had walked in. It wasn't precisely that she disliked Zoicite. It was just that…he always made her feel uncomfortable. At least she hadn't worn the dress Venus had wanted her to, much less the make up! Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in,"she said.

A maid walked in.

"Her Majesty and the others are wanting to speak to you, Your Highness."she said.

"Oh, very well. I'll be right there."she answered, and picked up her fan.

She walked into the sitting room, where the others were waiting.

"So, how'd it go?"asked Venus.

"I simply gave him a tour."Mercury told him. "Although I'm of the opinion that someone else would've been better! After all, some of the butlers do that. Simply give tours to the public! But he insisted that it'd be me."

"That makes sense, after all, you being the princess here, would obviously be more knowledgeable than anyone else."Jupiter nodded.

"Oh, they would've known more than I do. They point out special sights, and everything."

"I never thought there'd be anyone anywhere that would know more about anything than you, Mercury!"Serenity pretended to be shocked.

"Don't be so dramatic! Besides, he kept asking about which place was my favorite. And questions that had nothing to do with the tour what so ever!"she looked confused.

"Like questions about what?"asked Venus enthusiastically.

"Well, he asked me if I had a favorite place? What I thought of certain things. He was even under the impression that I did the paintings that hang around the castle. Some of the statuary, too. He seemed disappointed when I told him they were done by others, and lost interest."

"You should have told him you did them yourself!"

"But I didn't."

Venus rolled her eyes.

"What does that matter?"

"I don't think I should take credit for someone else's work. Besides, I don't think I should lie just to tell him what he wants to hear."

"If it wasn't for the fact that he insisted you be the one to give him the tour, I'm pretty sure you would have been more than happy to just have let anyone else, who was probably ignorant of it, do it, and perhaps even put Marina Castle in bad light while they were at it. Don't you see!"Venus insisted. "I'd be excited if it was me getting that attention! What I wouldn't give!"

"I don't think you want that."Mercury said.

After all, all that attention always made her feel rather uncomfortable.

"I don't know what your problem is! He's obviously madly in love with you!"

Zoicite sat with a pile of books, in one of the libraries.

"What are you studying for?"asked Jadeite.

"I'm trying to learn Mercurian."he said, sourly.

"You don't look too happy about it."

"It's harder than I thought!"Zoicite told him.

"How hard can it be?"he peered over Zoicite's shoulder. "Yikes! Very hard I see! I'm glad I'm not in your shoes!"he exclaimed, looking at it.

Zoicite slammed a book shut.

"I just don't get any of it!"

"Hardly anyone speaks it, do they? Just here on Mercury, mostly. Oh, right, you'll probably be living on Mercury, at most. Or be spending a lot of time here, at the very least. Too bad. Did she tell you that you had to? For parties, or something she wanted to give? You wouldn't be accepted in polite Mercurian society without speaking it?"

Zoicite threw his hands in the air frustrated.

"If only she did ask to learn Mercurian! That would be _something_! It was my own idea, actually. Maybe if I speak to her in her own language, she might…be a little less shy."

Jadeite sighed.

"I know what you mean! Princess Mars doesn't even pay any attention to me."he said sadly, then brightened. "You know, it's not such a bad idea! Maybe I should learn Martian, too! It's not fair, though! Nephrite didn't have to learn Jovian! Why does he have more luck."

Zoicite shrugged.

"I have to get back to this! I can barely string two words together! All I know is a couple of words, but that won't be enough! And the pronunciation is impossible! Even if I do learn the words, I'll never be able to pronounce them! Then remember them! Put the sentences together properly!"

This was beginning to seem impossible.

"Gee, I hope Martian won't be that bad! Mars is closer to Earth, maybe that will make it easier! I'd better get to it, though!"

Jadeite walked out. Zoicite stuck his tongue out at him, and wished that Martian was ten times harder than _any_ other language in the Galaxy.


	14. Chapter 14

Mercury looked at Zoicite incomprehensively, and then burst out laughing. Zoicite blinked, looking confused.

"Did I do something funny?"he asked.

He didn't know whether to be pleased with himself or not. At least he had managed to make her laugh. That was something. She bent over, laughing harder than she had probably laughed in her life, as far a he could tell.

"That was so funny!"she gasped.

"What was?"

"Where did you learn that?"

"Um, well, I know a little Mercurian."he told her.

She shook her head.

"I've never heard anything like that in my life."she giggled. "No, no, no, you had it all wrong. The words were the right one, I think, but…the way you pronounced it…it was so funny!"

"Oh!"said Zoicite.

He had struggled with the pronunciations more than anything. He could see the way they were pronounced, and he had tried to pronounce them properly, but he couldn't get ahold of them right.

"I'm sorry."she said. "I didn't mean to laugh at like that. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have laughed. But I didn't know you were interested in learning Mercurian."

"Um, sure, I like different languages."he said. "And why not Mercurian?"

"I know it's a little difficult to pronounce, especially if you're not used to it. Perhaps I could find someone to teach you. A tutor, or something."she suggested.

_Now why didn't I think of that?_ he thought to himself.

"That's a wonderful idea!"he said aloud, looking delighted. "You could teach me."

Her smile faded.

"Me? I'm not really a good teacher. I'm a good _student_. I like to learn, but I don't know if I could teach someone else."

"Didn't you teach the Queen?"he asked.

"Well…yes, but…she…"

"If you could teach her, I'm sure you could teach me. I don't mean to say she wasn't smart, but…I'm a good learner."

"Um…"she didn't know what to say.

"That's wonderful!"he said. "When should we start? Tomorrow? The sooner, the better!"

She remained silent.

"What have I gotten myself into?"she exclaimed later, as they sat around, having tea.

"The best thing you've done in your life is what!"Venus told her.

"He didn't even really let me answer. He just assumed! I…I should just go back and tell him that I can't, I don't have time, yes, and I will find someone else!"Mercury said firmly.

"But why?"asked Jupiter.

"It's…"

"Just do it!"said Mars.

"Besides, you _are_ a good teacher."Serenity told her.

"True, if you managed to teach Serenity, you can teach anyone."Mars said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"asked Serenity.

"He won't find a better teacher on Mercury. Or anywhere else for that matter."Jupiter confirmed. "Besides, you speak with a perfect accent as well. There could be nothing worse than having someone try to teach you language when they speak with a bad accent. Then you can't even understand or learn properly."

"Any Mercurian can speak Mercurian!"said Mercury, distressed.

"But he obviously wants you to teach him!"Jupiter told her.

"But I can't teach _him_! Not him!"

"And why not?"asked Venus. "Besides, it'd be perfect to talk to him, and get to know him! After all, he _is_ your fiancé! I think the real reason you don't want to teach him is…because you're really falling for him."

"Oh, don't be absurd!"Mercury cried, blushing. "Of course not! I simply thought that perhaps he could benefit more from being taught by someone else! Which he will most definitely will be! I am much too busy to be bothered with that!"

"Which just proves it! That's why you're avoiding him!"cried Jupiter.

Mercury stood up.

"I really don't know why everyone is acting so odious today! And I don't know what made you think such things! It was just a suggestion!"

"So will you teach him, or not?"asked Serenity. "Because if what they say is wrong, you can just prove them!"

"You're absolutely right!"said Mercury, and left the room.

Venus smiled.

"See! I knew I'd convinced her."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, even though some of the words are supposed to be in a different language, I'm just going to write them in plain English. Anything in italics, means they would be speaking Mercurian. Same for the other languages, Jovian, Martian, Venusian, Saturnian, Lunar, well, all of them.**

Mercury looked at her hands, while Zoicite looked expectantly at her. She cleared her throat.

"Very well,"she began. "Then…first, I guess we could start with the phonetics. You know, the pronunciation, no, that might be ahead…nouns, I guess. Pronouns as well."

"I know a few already."he said. "_I, me, you, they_."

Mercury giggled.

"You sound so…comical. I remember Amaterasu, she would talk something like that. Of course, while she spoke perfectly, sometimes she would fall into her Solarian accent. She would roll her rs. It sounded barrrbarrrrous. No, that wasn't right. It was more…like this."she tried again. "I think it was with the teeth…I can't do it right. Amaterasu said no one but a Solarian could do it properly. And I think not. That was only when she was stressed, of course. Otherwise, she would speak perfect Japanese, with no accent. And for someone who spoke only Solarian for most of her life, she spoke it perfectly. Like a native speaker, almost. You know, perhaps she could teach you. She had a special ability for languages, I remember. She could almost learn just by listening, she caught on so quickly. We could view her, and she could teach you."

At the last bit, Zoicite, who hadn't been paying much attention to her talking about Amaterasu, suddenly responded.

"No! I mean, I prefer it be you who teaches me."he said.

"Um, but I hardly know it myself. I just…know. It just comes out. I don't really know myself."

She tried to pronounce the words in her thickest Mercurian accent. She tried to think of how she'd pronounced it.

"Um, let's see…"she looked in one of her books. "It looks like the constants are pronounced dentally. So articulate your tongue against your teeth."

Zoicite did just that, but couldn't get the sound out. Mercury shook her head, produced the sound again, and told him to try again. He did. It was almost suppertime before he could even produce it once, for it seemed that nothing short of perfection would satisfy her.

"It seems like we've been here too long."she told him, and got up. "I guess we should stop. We will continue tomorrow."

Zoicite almost wanted to say that he preferred to forget about it.

"However, I highly suggest you practice."

He nodded. She took off her eyeglasses, and walked out.

"How'd your lesson go?"asked Nephrite, as Zoicite walked in.

"Very bad! I didn't learn a thing, well, I did learn a thing. I learned just how marvelous the Solarians are with languages!"

Nephrite, Endymion, Jadeite, and Kunzite looked up.

"Yes, apparently, they need only hear you speaking a particular language, to learn it themselves!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"Endymion asked him.

"She kept mentioning it. And she won't settle for anything short of perfection, either!"

"Well, that's a bit understandable."said Kunzite. "She's a Mercurian, after all. She probably finds it rather irritating when someone doesn't speak her language perfectly. Some people are like that. They want their speech spoken perfectly. It's almost time for dinner, anyway."

They went towards the dining room, except for Zoicite, who remained behind.

"I think I should probably practice more! Besides, the sooner I learn this, the better!"

He went back to the books.

"It might be helpful to speak to the staff. After all, they speak Mercurian. And hearing it might help you out."Endymion offered helpfully, before leaving the room.

_He's right,_ Zoicite thought. Besides, the staff knew Mercury well. Perhaps they might be helpful. He had never been one to associate with them, and he knew Kunzite wouldn't be too pleased about it. Well, now wasn't the time to worry about who was below who, and what Kunzite thought. Now was really the time for drastic action. And if the drastic action meant he'd ask help from the house staff…then he would. On the other hand, they might not say anything.

"I'll have to try."he told himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Zoicite made his way into the servant's hall. He'd never been in that part of the castle before. Not even the Golden Palace.

"There's a first time for everything."he told himself.

He hadn't thought it would be so taxing, to just walk in, and speak to any of them. All of them wore blue uniforms, of course, but what pleased him about them was that he heard the sound of Mercurian everyone. He couldn't understand a word, that when he did understand, he turned quickly, to see the speaker was Princess Jupiter.

"What are you doing here?"she asked, surprised.

"I…came looking for…something I lost."Zoicite answered, not knowing what else to say.

"Here?"she looked absolutely baffled.

"Um, well, there's a chance it might have ended up here, no?"he asked.

He caught glimpse of a couple of girls, whispering in Mercurian, and looking in his direction. They then broke into giggles, and turned away. Jupiter tried not to smile.

"What about you?"he asked her.

"Oh, I was just going over some recipes."she said. "But what did you lose? I don't think it could have ended up here. Surely someone would've noticed, and have gotten it back to you? Or was it stolen?"she asked.

He shook his head. The last thing he needed was for a search to be organized for nothing.

"No, I don't think so. As a matter of fact…"he turned. "I think I remember where I may have left it, so never mind. What about you? Are you going to stay here long?"he asked her.

"Not really."she answered. "I was just on my way out."

"I'll go with you."

They walked out of the servant's hall together.

"Now, really, what were you doing there? If you lose anything, there's no need to go down into their quarters. You would just ask someone. Me, only because I can't cook anywhere else, and let me tell you, the cook here is just horrible, and I wanted no one to mess up that recipe!"

"I was actually hoping they would help me with my Mercurian."he admitted.

Jupiter's eyebrows went up.

"The servants?"she asked.

"Well, they speak it, don't they?"

"Mercury does, too. And I'm sure you don't wan to learn to speak it the way the servants do if your aim is to impress her. You'd only embarrass her, you know, speaking like one of the staff. Their speech isn't as…cultured? It is a little common, after all, if you were paying close attention."

"You speak it?"he asked.

She nodded.

"We all do. We all speak each others languages, just as we all speak Lunar. Of course, I've always thought Jovian made more sense. Not as picky on the pronouns, you know. Besides, it's hard when we spend so much time on the Moon, sometimes it's feels good to have someone to speak to in Jovian again. Even imperfect Jovian, and away from Jupiter. So, we all took the trouble to learn our languages."

Zoicite listened, entranced. All of them? Did this mean that he was also going to have to learn them? One was already proving enough of a challenge. Jupiter seemed to read the expression on his face.

"Oh, I don't think Mercury would want you to learn all of them. I can only guess, but it would seem to me that Mercury would feel most at ease speaking Mercurian. I know it works that way with Jovian for me. And if I were you, I wouldn't take advice from Venus, if that's what you're doing, by any chance. Trust me, if I'd have listened to her, I wouldn't be married today."

"So, you had no problem communicating with the staff?"he asked her, disheartedly.

While he couldn't even say hello or good morning, she would probably have no problem carrying on an entire conversation with them. Probably with Mercury, too.

"No need to sound so depressed about it."she said. "After all, I've been at it for a while. With Mercury teaching you, you should be able to learn quickly as well. She's a great teacher. She taught Her Majesty, after all. And that's quite a task!"

"Anything you know might make it quicker?"he asked.

"Oh, for your next lesson, why don't you snack on a few appetizers?"

Zoicite thought about that.

"How will that help?"

"Well, Mercury's very fond of _crabgloeb_. Usually, food makes it all better! Can you cook? You could cook for her yourself!"


	17. Chapter 17

"_Well, it is rather flattering._"Mercury said to the image sitting before her.

Zoicite walked in for his next lesson, and saw the image of a girl completing her round of equestrian training before Mercury in the library. They were both jabbering away in fluent Mercurian.

"_I've never been courted before._"Mercury went on. "_It just seems odd that suddenly, someone would not just court me, but rather even go as far as asking for my hand. It seems…it's all so bewildering._"

Zoicite wished he were fluent in Mercurian to understand what Mercury and the other girl were talking about. The other girl clearly wasn't on Mercury, behind her was the mountain scenery was green with vegetation, and apart from the stables, and the poles her mare jumped it seemed completely untouched by anything artificial, and he'd never seen anything like that on Mercury, yet she seemed to speak Mercurian as fluently as Mercury, or any of her staff did. And, he noted, Mercury did seem more at ease speaking to her than he'd ever seen her speaking to anyone other than the other girls, but she'd probably known them forever.

"_Maybe you shouldn't marry him. Or perhaps you're supposed to marry him. He could be assigned to you, after all. I don't know how assigning works, but if you're assigned to someone, and the gene analysis says you're supposed to be their mate, well…wouldn't it be logical that you marry?_"she asked.

Mercury looked amused, so he thought they must have been discussing perhaps some novel, or something she had finished reading.

"_I don't know about the assigning part. I don't think I am._"

"_No one really knows, do they? Until you're told you're getting married._"

The other girl looked very solemn, as though she were explaining something serious, and was perhaps a bit perplexed that Mercury seemed to find it amusing.

"_But I wasn't told. I said yes._"

The other girl looked up, as though digesting whatever Mercury had told her. She scratched her chin with one hand.

"_I thought you weren't willing._"

Mercury put down her eyeglasses, looking weary, and a bit embarrased.

"_Well…yes, and no! I would like someone to love me. Anyone. But it seems to unlikely that anyone would. I've never been one to attract much attention at court, after all. It's always Venus, or Jupiter, or someone else who gets the attention. Not me. And I'm rather nervous. I've never been married before._"

Mercury looked up, with a pleading looking in her eyes.

"_Oh, I see. That must be why. You're too far from me, for me to do any kind of analysis on your emotions, but perhaps I can do a simple one right now. You must be nervous. Those emotions are completely unknown here, so it's hard for me to comprehend it, but I think that's the right word for it. Nervous. I've read about it in my books before, but don't tell anyone I read such things. I'd be such an oddball, probably even a laughingstock, you see. The source can only be that you're going to be married, so, why not, simply not marry. Then you don't have to worry so much._"

Whatever she'd said, the girl looked rather pleased with herself, as she settled herself back on her saddle, and the scenery behind her began to change, as she led her horse to a different place. Zoicite felt dizzy, as he looked at the image.

"_But I already said I'd given my word! I can't back out now. Besides, the wedding isn't far off. Only in a few days._"

He didn't know whether to say Mercury looked miserable, or worried. Really, what could possibly be going on that could have her worrying like that. Or as miserable. Maybe he should just walk in, and ask. Or perhaps he could go and ask someone. Surely if it was some crisis, someone else would know, wouldn't they? But then, it could also be something personal about her, and no one might know about that.

"_Um…I know very little about marriage, because we don't do it anymore here, we just keep the population steady by cloning, or ectogenesis, whichever it seems will yield the better result, but I know it means seeing, but you see him anyway. Seeing is the custom on Mercury, as it was on Earth._"

Mercury nodded at the statement.

"_Yes, it is. I'm a little excited, actually. I know I don't really seem like it, but I am. I am looking forward to it._"

Mercury looked excited now.

"_I know it's odd, because Jupiter and…but sometimes I do wish he did speak Mercurian even a little, you know. There's something odd about not being able to converse with your husband in your own language. I know Jupiter and Queen Serenity don't mind, but still, you know._"

The other girl nodded.

"_All the languages of any planet closest to its star are the least widely spoken. And the most unique, I like to think. I suppose it's precisely because they're so close to their star, and not closer to space in general._"

Mercury sighed, and looked happier than she had at any other time during the conversation.

"_I suppose you're right. You should've have heard his accent. Well, I suppose I'll let you go now, he should be here any minute, anyway. Done viewing._"

"_Done viewing._"

The image disappeared, and Mercury returned to the books in front of her, looking happier than she'd looked in days. She even laughed to herself, while she waited for Zoicite.

He thought he'd have been able to make more sense out of the conversation if they hadn't spoken and just made the same gestures. Then the sound of their Mercurian wouldn't have distracted him so much. He couldn't even recall a few words, they had all been spoken so fast. And with the wedding almost here, he doubted that he'd even get a single sentence right before then.


	18. Chapter 18

Jadeite sat with Venus on the terrace. She looked very content every time she had to correct him.

"And you're sure this is going to work?"he asked her for the umpteenth time.

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course it will! Imagine, it's working for Zoicite."

"Oh, he says it isn't."

"That's just because what he should be doing is sweet talking her during those lessons."she told him.

"He says that just embarrasses her."

"That's the point, I think!"

_Really,_ she thought, _boys are so stupid!_

"You just have to say it right at the middle of the party. And she'll just have to choice but to say yes, you having caught her off guard. Or, perhaps it would be better if it was during a dance."she said, thinking about it.

In the library, Mercury had turned completely into what seemed a school teacher.

"Very well,"she began. "Perhaps we can start by conversing in Mercurian some. That ought to be good practice. _Then…_"she was a complete loss as to what to talk to him about.

He looked at her, expectantly.

"_What do you like to read?_"she asked him.

"A little slower, please. You're going too fast."he said.

She repeated again, slower.

"_What do you like?_"he asked her back.

"I don't think it's proper to answer a question with another question!"she told him. "That would be no way to carry on a conversation. Now, answer my question."she said. "Or there's no point to this."

He sighed.

"Fine. Um, _I don't read very much._"he answered.

If he didn't read, then there seemed to be nothing they could really discuss.

"_What do you think of your stay here on Mercury?_"she asked, trying to find a common subject.

"_I think it's rather…_"he didn't know the proper word. "well, nice."

"_Nice._"Mercury told him.

"_Yes, that. Nice. It would be nicer if I knew more people here, though. I hardly know anyone._"

"_Oh, you find it lonesome?_"she asked.

"_Not really, but in some aspect, yes. Hardly anyone speaks to me, other than the King, Queen, the other shitenou, and a few of the planetary princesses!_"

Of course, by anyone, he meant her.

"_Oh, well, the staff mostly speak Mercurian among themselves, they are Mercurian, after all, but some of them are also multi lingual. Besides, you could also speak to them now. Your Mercurian still has an accent, but, they could understand you, anyway. Besides, it'd be good for you to practice. You're doing it very well. Slowly, and a little difficult to comprehend, but very well._"

He had very little interest in speaking to the staff.

"_They're…mostly…_uninformed _of the topics of conversation that interest me._" he said.

"_Oh. Then what do you like to talk about?_"

Things didn't seem to be going the way he wanted at all. Instead of telling him about herself, they were ending up discussing him.

"_What about you?_"he asked her.

"_Me?_"she asked, suddenly looking a bit alarmed.

"_Well, what do you like to talk about?_"he asked her.

"_Um, I usually…don't speak to a lot of people. Mostly the other princesses, really. We, well, talk about different things that-_"

"_I see, mostly girl stuff, probably._"

She nodded.

"_You could call it that, I guess._"

"_Any other interests?_"he asked her.

"_I like mathematics. And science._"she answered.

Well, at least she seemed to be coming out of her shell now. He smiled. It seemed the Mercurian really did pay off.

"_Anything else?_"he asked her.

"_I like to play chess as well. And I like to read. While Princess Serenity was meeting her suitors, I did do extensive research on each one of them, along with research on their home planets. And I enjoy swimming to relax as well._"

Now why hadn't he thought of that himself! To learn more about Mercury and Mercurians in general. He would've had more in common with her from the beginning, then. And perhaps even learned more about the psychology of the Mercurians in general. But at least he had learned something.

"_You do? I like to play chess as well! I'm the best. At least even better than Kunzite._"

"_Oh, none of the others really like to play._"

"_Would you like to play a game?_"he asked her.

"_Of course._"she answered.

She led him out the library to another room. There, there seemed to be endless chessboards.

"_Sorry, I collect them. People give them to me as gifts, and I just started to collect them._"

Several were glass, others marble, rosewood, even diamond.

"Wow."he said. "Really impressive."

She blushed.

"Not really."she said. "Is there anyone in particular you like?"

He looked around.

"Probably the one that looks like the chairs are most comfortable."

The chairs, like all the sets, seemed to be an endless variety of choice.


	19. Chapter 19

"Does anyone know where Mercury?"asked Serenity.

"Not for a while. I think she's giving Zoicite lessons."Jupiter answered.

"It's taken a while."she said.

"Maybe she wants him to get it perfect."Mars said as she fanned himself. "Everyone knows how dumb boys are."

"Too true!"Venus walked in.

Everyone looked up.

"What's true?"asked Jupiter.

Venus picked up her teacup.

"That boys are dumb!"she answered. "You have to repeat something a billion times before they get it."

Mercury and Zoicite were still enthralled in the game.

"Checkmate!"said Mercury.

"Oh, it's the first time in a long time I've lost a game."he aid.

"Well, you were a difficult opponent."she admitted. "It took quite a while. You know, it is a very popular game here on Mercury. Most of the best chess players are Mercurians, you know."she said.

Again, he knew he should've researched more on Mercury. Then perhaps he could have been sitting here even a month ago, instead of just now.

"None of the other princesses like to play. And as I spent most of my time I spend on the Moon, I hardly get to play. I'm certainly pleased that you like to play, and that you play very well. Oh, I think it's almost time for dinner."she got up. "Um, you don't have to put the pieces back. Someone else will do it later. Unless you want to play again."

"When can we play again?"he asked.

"Oh tom-"she was about to say tomorrow. "Oh, but we have to continue your lessons! Um, perhaps afterwards."

"_I think I've got the hang of it._"he said rapidly, or as rapidly as he could in Mercurian.

She smiled.

"_Well, I guess so. But…I think we could skip tomorrow, just for a game. But only one, only once._"she said severely.

He smiled, and nodded.

"_Of course._"

"I think it's almost time for dinner."she repeated. "Everyone will be waiting."

Everyone else was already at the dining room when they entered.

"Well, finally! We're starving here, and you two locked in the library!"Venus cried.

"We just got here!"said Jupiter.

"How'd the lesson go?"asked Nephrite.

"How do you think it went? With Zoicite as a pupil."said Kunzite, shaking his head. "Horrible."

"Oh, I think he learned rather quickly."Mercury said, as they began to serve dinner.

"I really miss the cooking back at Io."Serenity said.

"I just miss our old life back on the Moon. Even the rest of the court."Mars said. "It was less hectic."

"Oh, but isn't it more fun?"said Venus, happily. "Weddings are always fun!"she sighed, and a dreamy look came into her eyes. "I remember the few weddings I got to see on Venus. They were _so_ romantic! And so beautiful, too. Of course nothing like the one you guys had."she said to Serenity and Endymion. "I don't get why they're so dreary on Mercury."

"I always thought they were nice."said Mercury. "Not too flasy."

Throughout the whole meal, Jadeite repeatedly muttered to himself. Kunzite's sharp ears caught him.

"What's the matter with you?"he demanded.

Jadeite dropped his fork and knife and tried to look innocent.

"Me?"he asked.

"Yes, you!"Kunzite demanded. "What do you keep whispering to yourself?"

"He's probably studying for a test. But it's hopeless."said Nephrite, shaking his head.

"Ah, he's probably reciting a love poem!"squealed Venus.

"Why don't you comport yourself instead of making a fool of yourself! One would think that I repeatedly let you guys behave in such a way!"

Venus giggled.

"You're always so stringent."she said. "Besides, what's wrong with wishing to recite poetry to your beloved?"she asked him. "I'll bet you never even read any."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Of course I have. I am not illiterate."he told her sternly.

"Poetry in general, yes, but not anything romantic."she said.

"I seriously doubt Kunzite has ever read anything like that."Endymion told her.

Kunzite looked furious.

"I have no time for such things."

Actually he did have plenty of time, and he did read them, on occasion, he just never liked to admit it. He knew he would probably be subject to a large amount of teasing. And now, with this girl bringing up the absurd subject, probably causing him to lose face in front of the others. He would probably be forced to have a conversation with her later. The rest of the meal was an unpleasant ordeal for him.

Jadeite was enormously relived that everyone forgot all about him, and he silently thanked Venus for having brought the subject of poetry up. She certainly saved him. Now, he just had to repeat it one more time to make sure he had it right.

"Should I escort you to the sitting room?"he asked Mars.

She looked annoyed.

"I can go myself."she told him, pushing him away.

"Um,"he tried to remember what Venus had told him. "I'm kind of scared to go by myself."

She turned.

"You're scared?"

"Um, yes."

"Of?"

"I'm not sure yet."he said, still following Venus's advice.

"Fine."

He smiled. It worked!

"_Princess, I'd like you to marry me._"he said, in what Venus had assured him was perfect Martian.

She stopped in her tracks.

**Sorry, I'm not the best at coming up with how guys propose. **


	20. Chapter 20

Jadeite thought he should kill Venus for having given him such instructions, or himself for having followed them. He had only been saved by the fountain behind him. How could he have been so stupid.

The next morning, everyone listened, open mouthed to Mars tell them everything.

"He said what?!"shrieked Serenity.

Mercury paled, Jupiter put her hands over her mouth, and shook her head, even Venus sank into a chair.

"You're sure?"she asked.

"I heard him perfectly!"she said coldly.

"And?"Venus asked timidly.

"You called someone, and had him taken away!"Serenity said.

"You ran away, as fast and as far from him as you could!"said Mercury.

"You beat him up!"Jupiter finished.

"Well, at least your guess is closer. _He_ was the one who ran as fast as his feet would carry him. I would've burned him alive if he hadn't have jumped into the fountain."

"Some of them _are_ pretty deep. And big."Mercury admitted.

Mars clenched her fists.

"And I would've gotten him, too. But just wait until I see him again! That…that!"

"I absolutely forbid that individual to spend another day here!"Mercury screamed. "I'll send someone to tell him to pack his things!"

She got up, and rang the bell. A few seconds later a girl entered. Mercury spoke in rapid Mercurian to her. The girl nodded, and left the room. Mercury sank into a chair.

"He'll be gone before the day is over, I can assure you that!"she said.

"But…where will he go?"ask Serenity.

"Far from here, I should very well hope!"Mercury shrieked. "To think we gave our hospitality to such an individual!"

"Uh, maybe he just…mispronounced?"Venus suggested.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I would love to go and tell him to leave myself, but I don't ever want to see him again!"Mars crossed her arms.

"What?!"exclaimed Jadeite.

"What do you mean you've been told that he is no longer welcome here?"Endymion frowned.

Of course, Jadeite knew why. Just what had he said wrong? Or maybe as a joke, Venus had told him to say the wrong thing. He thought the best thing would be to let Endymion and Kunzite handle it, but if they asked the princesses, they would probably find out as well. He thought he would infinitely prefer to leave right now, instead of face Kunzite afterwards. It took the rest of the day, to straighten the mess out.

"How could you have said such a thing?"Venus asked him later on.

"But I said what you told me to say, and did exactly what you told me to do!"he said angrily.

Venus shook her head.

"Not even I would've suggested something like _that_!"she said. "She was quite right in wanting to burn you alive! I would've done the same thing! And I would never have forgotten it, ever, and made sure I made the rest of your life miserable! You're lucky King Endymion holds you guys in such a high esteem, and that Queen Serenity listened to him as well. Of course, once they were on your side, Mercury had to change her mind. As for Mars, well, I don't thin she'll forgive you soon, if ever! Really, you just screwed everything over!"

"I don't even know what I said wrong!"Jadeite insisted.

Venus raised her eyebrows.

"You, um,"she said, she gestured to him, and whispered to him.

Jadeite's opened wide, and his mouth dropped. He groaned and put his head in his hand.

"They do sound a little similar, though. In Martian."Venus admitted.

"Now what am I going to do?"he asked her.

She sighed, and snapped her fan shut.

"Well, for right now, I can only guess you'll have to wait until after the wedding, if not before. Hmmm."she frowned, thinking to herself. "I'll talk to her. I'll definitely get her to forgive you for your blunder!"she glared at him, and he cowered a bit. "Just make sure you don't do it again!"she finished severely.

He nodded. He crossed his fingers, and hoped that she could convince Mars to speak to him again. Then he wondered if it would be wise to leave things to Venus.

"Fine. You wanted to talk to me?"Mars asked Jadeite.

Venus had insisted that it had just been a misunderstanding, and the only way to shut her up was to just do it. But she'd certainly hear her out afterwards!

Jadeite knew this was his last chance. Venus had certainly made that clear enough. The last couple of weeks had been the most agonizing experience of his life. Venus had told him that he should speak to her a few days after the wedding, and by few, he thought, more than a couple, so, maybe…five would be too much, so he decided on only three. Therefore, three days after Mercury and Zoicite were married.

"I'm sorry I offended you."he said. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know that I said anything offensive. What I wanted to say was something else."he told her.

"Really?"she asked coldly.

"Well, yes! See, what I wanted to ask you was if you wanted to marry me."he said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Phobos Deimos Castle**

"I don't think what you're doing is right."said Mercury, looking distressed.

Mars looked pleased with herself.

"Ha! You'll see he'll regret it for the rest of his life! I'll make the rest of his life miserable!"she said.

Venus chuckled.

"Oh, I don't think so."she said, even though she obviously wasn't her normal cheery self.

"What's the matter with you?"Mars asked her.

Venus sighed.

"I'm the only one among us who still has absolutely no prospects of ever getting married. Just why me?!"she cried.

"Oh, you'll find someone, I'm sure."Mercury told her. "Although I would personally have stayed away from him if he had said the same thing to me, not marrying him!"

Mars rolled her eyes.

"He'll regret it for the rest of his life, I assure you! I already told him part of the conditions under which this marriage will take place!"she assured them, looking very pleased with herself.

"What do you mean?"asked Mercury, putting her embroidery down. "What conditions? Wouldn't it just…be any marriage? I thought you were marrying him so people wouldn't talk! I've never understood this custom on any other planet to be gossiping about other people's private lives!"

Mars shook her head.

"You don't think I would really marry someone who…asked me to…be live with him as his…concubine,"she said the last through clenched teeth, as Venus and Jupiter looked uncomfortable, while Mercury turned bright red, and seemed just about to faint.

Mars turned, looking furious.

"Just who does he think he is!"she said, furiously.

"You have to admit the two sound somewhat similar to each other in Martian, don't you? Maybe he was just trying to impress you."Venus told her.

"They don't sound that similar!"

"It must just have been the accent."

"He said it perfectly the last time! Almost!"

"I thought you said he didn't ask you in Martian afterwards."Jupiter said, eating a cookie.

"Who's side are you on?"Mars demanded.

Jupiter shrugged.

"On no one's in particular. I just don't understand why you're marrying him if you hate him so much!"

"Didn't you hear? Because obviously his life with Mars is going to be a living hell."Venus answered her.

"Of course it will be!"Mars insisted. "I'll make sure to that! Starting with the fact that he will have absolutely _no_ privileges, starting right now, or even later! He will remain being simply a guest, and afterwards, not even that! The staff already know all about that!"

Everyone looked at her, with varying expressions of surprise.

"But he would be your husband, wouldn't he?"asked Mercury.

"Well, we'll be married, but see, it would be in name only. He'll also have to begin dining with them as well! Or at a different time!"

"Is that…possible?"asked Jupiter.

"But people will talk!"Venus cautioned her.

Mars shrugged.

"I don't care what people think! Besides, we will sign tomorrow."she became thoughtful. "You know, nothing did seem to bother him at all. He seemed thrilled. Offered absolutely no objections, you know. Nothing. Absolutely nothing!"she shook her head.

"That doesn't sound normal."

"Of course it doesn't! Do you think I made a mistake? Perhaps he was eager because he has some sort of evil spirit!"

"Evil spirit!"Jupiter cried.

"It seems to be the only possible explanation!"

"Do you sense coming from him?"asked Jupiter.

"No! But…"Mars stopped. "What other explanation could there be! Perhaps it's the only way to find out! It could be an Enemy! And perhaps the only way to find out would be for my to be close to him. Then I don't have that much of a choice, otherwise I wouldn't marry him! I never wanted to marry, anyway."she said, wearily.

"So you think he is an Enemy?"

"No, but he could be possessed. I think I will go and spend some time by myself, before the fire."

The other three remained behind.

"What do you think? Could it really be an Enemy? What should we do?"Jupiter asked Venus.

After all, Venus was their leader. Venus shook her head.

"I don't think it's anything. She just doesn't have any trust or faith in him. She doesn't really like him. Probably just mad at herself, and furious at him for having put her in such an…embarrassing position. I don't believe a word she says. The real reason is probably because she overheard someone at Marina Castle, or something, saying that perhaps what had happened was that she was really…you know, and that's why she's marrying him. She didn't have another choice. Or she really does like him, she just doesn't want to admit it, and she's making all this up! Although in my opinion, she made the right choice! And you all know I'm never wrong about these things!"

"Now, I highly doubt that's true!"Mercury cut in. "About anyone at Marina Castle saying anything! No Mercurian would ever intrude on anyone else's private life, much less be gossiping!"

"That's why you're all such a dull lot!"


	22. Chapter 22

As was the custom on Mars, Jadeite and Mars and everyone else sat, listening to the notary, and finally, signing.

"I think you were a little harsh with the contract."said Jupiter. "Really, I'm starting to wonder why he signed. He must've really meant what he said, if he's going to tolerate such a situation."

"You're forgetting condition number three."Mercury reminded her. "That would, um, be completely out of the question."

"Oh, right."Jupiter nodded.

"You see, it's just one more thing that proves my point that there's an Enemy!"Mars said.

"Is that why you added that in there?"Serenity asked.

"Not only that, don't you see, he's obviously a pervert!"Mars insisted.

"That was rather indecent of him."

"Just indecent! He's going to pay for the rest of his life, for having humiliated me like that!"

"Can't you just forget about it?"

"No! Never in my life have I been humiliated like that! And it's not something I'll forget easily."

"Just exactly what was that all about?"Endymion asked Jadeite.

"What was what?"Jadeite asked him.

"All those…conditions. It seems to me, that what it added up to, is that you're no better than the staff that run this place. Only you won't be doing any work."

"It does sound like a very humiliating situation."Kunzite told him. "And you agreed to it?"

"Well, I really didn't have another choice, did I?"he asked desperately.

"You could've said no, and refused to sign."Nephrite suggested.

"Too true."Zoicite agreed.

Jadeite sighed. He knew they were probably right. No, not probably, they were right, period. Apparently, he had been so convinced that following Venus's instructions, things would work themselves out. Well, he hadn't taken Endymion, Kunzite, Zoicite and Nephrite into account.

"I really didn't have another choice!"he told them.

"You're making it sound as though you _have_ to get married."said Kunzite suspiciously.

At his words, the others turned to look at Jadeite or Kunzite.

"What do you mean, exactly, Kunzite? Jadeite?"Endymion asked, turning to Jadeite. "Don't tell that's why she's probably also imposing such…wait at minute, we never got an explanation as to why Mercury wanted Jadeite out of Marina Castle, exactly. Serenity just talked her out of it! But she never said why in the first place."

"It's my choice!"Jadeite said vehemently. "I don't see why everyone has to be making such a big deal out of it! I never said anything to any of you!"

He turned and walked out of the room.

"You know, I'm almost convinced that this idiot probably has gotten himself into trouble, and that must be why. He must've dishonored her."

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"Endymion asked him. "I mean, from what I've seen, and from what Serenity's told me, Mars is very…well, it's probably just the kind of thing she'd do. The only thing I can't explain is that she'd get married in the first place!"

Kunzite looked furious, Zoicite incredulous, and Nephrite amused.

"Who'd have that Jadeite would be getting himself in that kind of trouble!"Kunzite demanded.

"Maybe he's been talking to the most dreamy of the princesses, Princess Venus. After all, remember how she set up that little drama back at the Moon Palace? Of course, all the credit shouldn't go to her, you helped, too, Kunzite. At least that's what she insists."said Nephrite.

Kunzite was about to retort, when Endymion spoke first.

"I really don't need to be hearing this right now!"he said, waving his hand in an impatient gesture and shaking his head.

"Now you've annoyed the king."Zoicite told them.

"Yes, now you have."Endymion agreed with him.

"It was Kunzite who started this."Nephrite said. "Thanks to his remarks Jadeite even left the room."

"Let's not worry about Jadeite right now. Whatever reasons she's marrying him, that's their problem, and I'm tired of this childish arguing. Besides, I'd like to get to know the castle, if we're going to be staying here for a while."

He left the room, as Jadeite had.

"Now your comments even upset King Endymion. I never thought you of all people would let anything coming out of your mouth annoy him, Kunzite."


	23. Chapter 23

Jadeite thought he should find Venus. After all, this whole mess was her idea. Or maybe he could just stay away from the others for a while. That might also work. It was enough to be putting up with them, before this entire thing had happened, and now…but at least he'd gotten where he'd wanted to be.

"Ow!"he said, as he bumped into someone.

A girl with a tray of dishes, which she'd just dropped, as she'd bumped into Jadeite looked at him as though he were a vision.

"Oh, good morning."he said. "Watch where you're going next time, will you?"he told her, as he hurried on his way.

Of course, he'd been the one who hadn't been watching where he was going, but what did that matter? He could hear her muttering to herself in Martian as he walked away. He sighed. He hadn't met a single person on this planet who wasn't short tempered.

"And what's this that you've been mistreating the staff?"Mars asked him later in the day.

She had wanted to speak to him, and send a message for him to meet her in the throne room, next to the entrance hall. Of course, she sat on the throne, while he stood before her.

"Uh, what?"he asked.

"I've been receiving some complaints as to your conduct toward the staff."she told him. "In case you didn't know, I don't usually mistreat them in any way. That's just not my custom, nor will you find anyone following such a custom here on Mars."

Jadeite tried to think back, trying to remember if he had ever said or done anything to offend anyone. He couldn't.

"I think you've been misinformed."he told her.

He wished he hadn't said that. He could see the anger flare up in her eyes, and there were no fountains, or any water source in that room.

"Are you calling me a liar?"she demanded.

"Um, no! I just…don't really recall mistreating anybody!"

"Now listen!"she said, through clenched teeth. "Now that the contract has been signed, unfortunately, there's no going back! However, you're going to have to learn to go by certain rules and customs, down to the very last detail! I've already decided, anyway, that there shouldn't be too much of a crowd. Unfortunately, everyone on Mars will be present, and the last thing we need, is for you to embarrass me in any way. Which you probably already do, just with your presence, and with that…"she turned furiously.

Jadeite nodded. He remembered that the same thing had happened at Io and Marina. Almost everyone on the planet had attended to their princess's wedding. He remembered the crowd at Io. It hadn't been that bad on Marina, as there were obviously less people on Mercury than on Jupiter. He hoped it would be so on Mars as well, but he didn't remember Nephrite or Zoicite having been coached on anything specific regarding either planet's custom. But again, Zoicite had made an effort to learn Mercurian. He remembered just how pleased the Mercurians had looked when they saw that he knew their language. If only he was as good with languages.

"Which reminds me!"she continued. "You're not to speak a single word!"he wondered if she had read his mind. "Not a single word, do you hear?"

He nodded. He supposed he should've been expecting this, shouldn't he? After all, it had been his dreadful Martian that had set her so against him, in the first place. If he offended someone else, and put her in a bad light in front of the people of Mars, he knew she would probably never forgive him, and he knew he would never forgive himself, either.

She stood up.

"Well, then, we'll conclude this audience."she told him, and waved her hand, as though dismissing him.

She looked at the time, and left without a second glance at him. Standing in the empty room, he wondered what he ought to do, when he noticed the two guards staring at him from both sides of the door, as though waiting for him to leave. He sighed, he supposed he might as well. He wasn't doing anyone any good here.

He met Jupiter in the corridor.

"Hello!"she said, cheerily. "You're looking so glum!"she observed. "Gee, I never thought guys were so pessimistic about their weddings! Especially you, considering how you-"she stopped in midsentence.

He groaned. Just that one little mistake was going to haunt him for the rest of his life!

"Where are you going?"he asked her, trying to change the subject.

"The library."she said, sounding weary. "What about you?"

"Nowhere. Just walking around, you know."

"Oh, I guess that would explain why you're heading to the stone staircase. I really didn't think she would really force you to sleep in the servant's quarters. Or are you going to choose your room?"

"I didn't realize that was where I was heading."he said.


	24. Chapter 24

The girls sat on the terrace, Mercury, Jupiter and Serenity, fanning themselves.

"Aren't you hot?"complained Jupiter.

"I actually like it here."said Mars. "It's warm."

"You mean boiling!"complained Serenity.

"It's probably not good for you to be out in this heat."Mercury told Serenity.

They went back indoors.

Over dinner that night, they were joined by two princesses from another star system. Apparently, they seemed to be touring the Galaxy, and were overjoyed at being on Mars when there would be a wedding. They obviously seemed to have no prospects of getting married soon, one was a widow, even though she was still quite young, and the other seemed to be very disagreeable, Mars was sure that was why she had never gotten married in the first place. Venus kept up the conversation, and insisted that they be allowed. Mars sat, glaring at Jadeite, while Venus and the other girls tried to keep the conversation going.

"And I was saying,"Venus kept going. "that we could probably-"

"I'm sick of hearing this!"Mars said, putting down her fork.

The other girls looked at her, some surprised.

"I'm so glad to be finished to with that!"said the one who was already widowed, and she shook her head, her eyes on Mars. "It was thanks to that I couldn't go around my tour around the Galaxy. That's the tradition for royalty on Anacreon."

"I see that it must be necessary, being so far from the rest of the Galaxy."said Mercury icily. "I don't see how it could be, existing so far from the rest of the civilization."

"Oh, Anacreon's nice, but it is rather boring."admitted her sister. "Isn't it the custom here?"

"No."replied Mars, shortly.

The widowed sister nodded.

"Mostly around the Periphery. I've never liked it. It's much nicer here."

Apparently, Venus was the only one who seemed to enjoying the visit. At least, her face was the only one that was happy, and didn't reply in an impolite tone.

"I need to talk to you."Mars told Jadeite, with a not too happy look on her face.

Jadeite stood up. Mars led the way to a parlor, and dismissed the people in there. They bowed, and left.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"she demanded. "Don't you look at me like that!"she told him. "I saw the way you looked at that girl! I wouldn't be surprised if her husband was killed, for being forced to a duel over her!"

Jadeite looked confused.

"I did see that way you looked at her."

"I didn't!"he answered her.

She looked murderously at him.

"Listen to me!"she demanded. "The only reason I'm tolerating her is out of courtesy! Just why they had to pick here, of all place, of all times!"she said.

"Um, I think because they said it was the custom on their planet."he said.

He scratched his head.

"Although I never heard of people among whom it was customary to be leaving their home planets for such extended journeys."he shrugged.

Mars hit his shoulder with her fan.

"You are now forbidden from even _seeing_ either of those two again! I'll have someone keep an eye on them, and if necessary, if you hear them walking towards you at any time, you will immediately turn the other way, or hide behind a door!"she told him, and then seemed to be considering something else. "Yes, it'll probably be best if you also stay away from them at mealtimes! Perhaps by…unfortunately, it doesn't seem like that's going to be an option! I'll have to come up with something!"

Jadeite looked perplexed.

"What? Why?"

He didn't understand what he'd done wrong now. He wished he hadn't asked. If she had looked ready to kill him before, now he was beginning to wonder if he'd be able to make it out of the room alive. He looked toward the door. There was no way he could run that fast, and still make it out in time.

"AND YOU ASK WHY?!"she screamed at him.

He backed away, feeling it safer to keep his distance.

"Uh,"

"Oh, I should…!"she waved her fan threatenly at him.

He was grateful he wasn't wearing a sword, or she would probably have reached for it, and cut off his head by now. She seemed to be trying to calm herself down, taking deep breaths.

"Look, I really meant what I said, you're not allowed to speak to either of them for the entire time they're here! And I'm only warning you this once! If only I can come up with something to get them to leave at once!"

She stormed out of the room. He sighed. At least he was still alive, that was something. Now he really knew what people meant when they said Martians had fiery tempers.


	25. Chapter 25

"I think that these guests are a curse!"said Endymion, as he watched someone wrap Nephrite's arm in bandages.

"I think you're absolutely right."Jadeite agreed.

Kunzite shook his head mournfully, looking around. Except for Kunzite, everyone had some signs of having been beaten up, or being close to death, or becoming deaf.

"I never really thought Mercury could lose her temper like that!"Zoicite exclaimed. "I didn't think her capable, or that she even had a temper! It was…incredible. I was even afraid of her, to be honest!"

Nephrite glared at him, with one black eye, and at least one broken limb.

"At least you didn't have to fear for your life!"he told him. "I'm just grateful I'm still alive! She could have killed me, you know!"

Endymion shook his head.

"Don't talk so loud, you guys! Serenity was crying and yelling at me the entire night! I'm surprised I can still hear!"

"How come no one's beat Kunzite up? Or yelled at him?"Jadeite demanded.

"Perhaps because I'm the only sane one among us."said Kunzite calmly.

"Maybe it would be best if these girls didn't stay for your wedding, Jadeite!"Zoicite exclaimed.

He looked almost terrified.

"I really don't want to face Mercury in such a mood again! Imagine! I had no idea she was capable of being that jealous! I didn't even suspect she could be jealous! She always seems so…self controlled."he sighed. "I would probably even recommend you read about Martians. I'd have been more prepared for something like this, if I'd have known that while Mercurians aren't gossips, and consider one another's private lives forbidden to talk about, they expect to know everything about what their spouses do."

"I don't think Mercury is capable of having such a temper!"Nephrite said. "At least not as bad as Jupiter. She really beat me up."he was even walking with a limp.

"Everyone can see that!"Kunzite nodded. "Why didn't you defend yourself? I refuse to believe that you are unable to defend yourself!"

Nephrite looked indignant.

"Well, I couldn't very well have hit her, or something! All I could do was try to reason with her, which took a while!"

Endymion winced.

"Didn't I tell you guys to keep it down!"he demanded again.

"Sorry."

"We _have_ to figure out a way to get those two barbarians from the Periphery out of here, fast! They can't stay! It'll be a nightmare!"Jadeite cried.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I'll live through another one of these beatings."said Nephrite.

"I can't afford to lose my hearing!"Endymion added.

"I can't take anymore surprises, and I definitely can't afford to lose what ground I've gained with Mercury, it's taken me forever! And I am not interested in either of those two!"he said.

"Neither am I!"said Jadeite.

"None of you are!"Kunzite said.

"So, we have to figure out a way to get rid of them!"

Everyone nodded.

In another part of the castle, the girls were having a similar conversation. Mars fanned herself, thinking. Mercury looked upset, Jupiter angry, and Serenity on the verge of tears.

"Well, what's the matter with everybody today!"Venus demanded.

"You like those…girls, don't you?"Mars asked her.

Venus looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because, since you get along so well with them, then you will tell them that they're not welcome here."she finished coldly.

Venus looked perplexed.

"Why?"she asked again.

Mercury stood up.

"I completely agree!"she said. "One hundred percent!"

"I swear, if that…that…girl even thinks…but if Nephrite even…"Jupiter said, through clenched teeth.

"She was flirting with Endymion!"Serenity cried.

"And since you also seem to get along so well with them, you will tell them to leave! And as soon as possible, right now, as a matter of fact!"

Venus stared at her.

"But…that's not really a problem…I mean, you're engaged, aren't you? Besides, it's not really that big a problem. After all, you're only marrying him because you know you're more than capable of making him miserable!"

Mars looked ready to strangle her.

"If I marry him, he will be _my_ husband, not anyone else's."

"I agree."said Mercury.

"I did notice just how badly injured Nephrite was, and just how the others looked this morning."

"Oh, Jadeite is sorry that he even looked at her."

Venus turned.

"I thought you didn't really care for him."she said, with a hint of a smile, back to her old teasing self.

Mars looked furious.

"Just forget about it."Mercury demanded. "I want those girls out of here! Now!"

Jupiter got to her feet.

"By the way, just where is Nephrite! And where are they?"she asked, angrily.

"I don't know, and I don't care where they are! Ugh, I think they're coming this way, at least I hear footsteps, and it's not one of the staff, I can tell you that!"Mars answered.

"We'll leave you to it, Venus!"Mercury told her.

"And I expect them to be out of here by tomorrow the latest!"Mars said.

"But what am I supposed to tell them?!"Venus asked, anxiously.

"Make anything up! But get them out of here!"

Everyone got to their feet, and walked out of the room, leaving Venus alone.


	26. Chapter 26

Everyone sat in the music room, staring at the door, waiting for Venus.

"She'd better have gotten them out of here!"Jupiter muttered angrily, glaring at the door.

They watched as the door opened, and Venus walked in, looking exhausted. Everyone stood up.

"Well, they're gone. It took a while to convince them, but, we have occasional storms here on Mars, during which we are forced to be locked up in the storm shelter, which, despite the fact that this is the princess's residence is not too comfortable, and wanting to spare themselves that disagreeable experience, they left. The storms usually only come during this time of year. And we're due for one in a few days, tomorrow most likely, that's why the wedding is postponed, otherwise, it'd have been celebrated earlier, and possibly, in the storm shelter."she finished.

"You did it!"exclaimed Serenity.

The other girls looked pleased.

"That's wonderful!"exclaimed Jupiter.

She rushed out of the room, most likely to see Nephrite. Mercury also looked delighted, ran after Jupiter. Looking satisfied, Mars took a look into the mirror, patted her hair, and walked out behind them.

"I have to go and see Endymion!"Serenity said, as jumped up and down.

Venus sighed. She really wished that she hadn't have convinced the Anacreonians to leave. She did enjoy talking to them, despite the fact that the older one did flirt with all the guys.

"Oh, well!"she sighed to herself.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Queen Serenity?"Nephrite asked Jupiter.

"Oh, everyone else is."said Jupiter happily.

Even though he tried to stay far from her, she grabbed his arm.

"You're not going to beat me up again?"he asked.

"That's not a problem!"she assured him. "Venus made sure those two left just this morning! They should be halfway to the Periphery by now! And I hope they both rot there!"she spat.

So they were gone. Nephrite made a mental note to himself to thank Venus for having gotten those two off Mars. She had saved his life, literally. He didn't think he would've survived otherwise. Or have ended up seriously maimed at the very least.

"That's wonderful!"he said aloud.

"Of course it is!"Jupiter agreed, and then glared at him. "although let's hope it's taught you to keep your eyes off _any_ other women!"

"Oh, believe me, I will."he assured her.

Zoicite walked aimlessly around the halls, when Mercury turned a corner, and approached him. He wondered if she was back to her ordinary shy and introverted self, or if her other self, was still there. He had wondered if perhaps she even had two personalities, and if he had met her other self last night, whom he certainly didn't want to see again. It didn't take long for him to see that she was back to normal.

"I-I'm sorry I overreacted."she told him.

"You're back!"he said.

She looked confused.

"I was only in the sitting room. At least, I don't recall leaving the castle. Or the grounds."she said.

"Never mind! It was just that, I swear, you would be the first one to suffer from a multiple personality disorder. I only met your other self last night."he told her.

She shook her head.

"No, that's not possible. I remember perfectly. If that were so, I wouldn't remember what had happened. Whatever gave you the idea that I'm…psychotic!"she demanded, her brows furrowed, and breathing heavily.

"I was only joking!"he said rapidly. "Joking!"he didn't want another outburst.

She shook her head.

"By the way,"he asked her. "just what did half of those words you said mean? I'm not that fluent in Mercurian yet, but I could tell enough to know they were very…insulting. I never thought you would know cusswords, or swore in any language."

Mercury looked uncomfortable.

"That…I didn't mean…"she covered her face. "I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean…I don't swear, really! It was just…I didn't know what I was saying."

She would rather he forgot about it.

"Just forget about it."Zoicite said.

"But really! I didn't mean it! Anything I said! They…were rather…insulting terms, but…I really don't use them! I just…"

He shook her head, and took her hands.

"Just forget about it!"he told her. "I just hope that doesn't happen again!"

"Well,"she glared at him. "that would depend you, and that habit of yours of flirting with any woman!"

"I wasn't flirting! It was her! But they're gone, so we can forget about it."he suggested.

Mars had been told that Jadeite was still in the parlor. She found him there.

"We've gotten rid of those girls!"she told him.

He looked up, and almost cringed. He wondered if she was still furious at him.

"I thought that they were staying."he said.

"Do you mean that you would've liked them to stay?"she asked him, through clenched teeth in a dangerously low voice.

"Of course not!"he said. "I thought you did!"

"And have you staring and flirting with them!"

"No, no!"

She seemed to relax a bit. Seeing that, he relaxed as well.

"Really, I swear, I would never flirt with anyone else!"he assured her. "Only with you."

"That would be what any man would say to any woman he would be with at any given time."

"But I mean it! Why don't you believe me?"

"You proposed…"

"That was a mistake."

"Well,"she said. "I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I'll give you one chance. Just one more mistake, and…"she warned him. "I really don't know why I'm doing this, but I'll do it."


	27. Chapter 27

"At least we got that nightmare over!"said Nephrite.

He was still limping somewhat, but he seemed to be recovering marvelously well, now that there was nothing to upset Jupiter. At least not to the point where she would beat him up again. And he had to admit that being injured did have its advantages. Even though she had been the one who gave him the injuries, she did pamper him a lot.

"I'm just glad that Mercury's back to normal."said Zoicite, as he looked at the cards in his hand.

"Shouldn't we be doing something more useful, instead of sitting here, playing cards, or moaning?"asked Kunzite, frowning at the book in his lap.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Kunzite!"they heard Endymion's voice from the doorway. "You're absolutely right!"

They looked up.

"Didn't hear you come in."

Kunzite turned furiously.

"You probably would've heard if you'd paid attention!"he told them.

Nephrite didn't pay any attention to him.

"Kunzite, I have an important assignment for you."Endymion said.

Kunzite nodded, and immediately got up, and followed Endymion out of the room.

"Wonder what Kunzite's going to be doing, then?"Jadeite asked.

"Anything to get him off our backs."Nephrite said, shaking his head.

"He'll be happier that way as well."Zoicite said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and returned to what they were doing.

"I'm going to need you to keep a close eye on Serenity."Endymion said.

Kunzite stopped in his tracks, and looked at him.

"But doesn't Her Majesty have her four guardians?"Kunzite asked him.

"She does, but I don't really know if I can trust them. Mercury, perhaps, but you know, especially Venus. So, I want you to keep an eye, and make sure they don't allow her to do something that could be risky. And everyone else, well, Nephrite's still recuperating from that beating up Jupiter gave him, and Jadeite's now too wrapped up in dreams of Mars, and Zoicite seems more or less, out of touch as well. So, while they get over it, I'm going to have to depend on you. Especially with Venus. If she's there, you have to make sure she doesn't suggest anything reckless, or allow it, either."

"I think you're right, Sire."Kunzite said.

He knew just how reckless Princess Venus could sometimes be. After all, in his opinion, it was partly her fault the other guys had gotten such a hard time. Except in Jadeite's case, perhaps. He had been convinced that Jadeite's was a lost case, until Mars had suddenly made a one hundred and eighty degree turn in her attitude towards him. Since the Anacreonians left, she had suddenly seemed to forget all the antipathy she had felt towards him.

Mercury had an entire pile of books next to her, and was leafing through them one by one.

"Perhaps you could read this one."she suggested, handing Serenity one.

Serenity took it, and looked at it.

"It has nice pictures."she said negligently.

"Well, yes, the pictures are rather vivid, but you should read the words as well."

"I don't understand why I have to read all these, anyway."she said.

"It would be good for you to understand your condition more. And it's always good to learn new things. Besides, after all, it is the most important birth in the entire Silver Millennium. The crown princess! Speaking of which, don't you think we would do well to go back to the Moon? Or to Earth?"

"There's still a lot of time to go."said Jupiter.

Mercury scanned her books again.

"Besides, I want some sushi."

"No raw or undercooked meats."

Serenity pouted, and looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, but no tears!"Mercury said, hastily.

They heard the door open, and Endymion walked in, with Kunzite behind him.

"What's the matter?"asked Mars, looking up.

"Kunzite's here to help keep an eye on you."Endymion said to Serenity.

"What do you mean?"she asked.

"Well, the girls do a fine job, but, since…you've been known to be a bit reckless, I would feel much better if Kunzite were here as well."

"What?!"Mercury exclaimed. "But…"she couldn't figure what to say, and looked towards Venus for help.

"That's just fine."Endymion said. "He won't disturb you in any way, except to help you keep an eye on Serenity."

"But we can do it. We always have!"Venus told him. "We really don't need anyone else's help."

"I don't think you should talk that way to the king!"Kunzite told her.

"You stay out of this!"she yelled at him.

"Oh, no, but this will only result in an all out war!"Mars groaned.

Everyone knew that Venus still hadn't forgotten the incident, before Serenity and Endymion's wedding, which had resulted in that odd midnight meeting. And if Kunzite was going to be here, all day, there was going to be no peace.


	28. Chapter 28

"Do you have anything in there that might be good for a headache?"Jupiter asked Mercury. "I really don't know what King Endymion must have been thinking! Things are bad enough the way they are, to be putting Kunzite and Venus in the same room!"

Neither Kunzite nor Venus seemed to have been aware that everyone else had left the room, in the middle of their argument. When the last person had shut the door behind her, they had still been arguing at the top of their voices.

"It's times like these I wish Saturn was here! She might be able to make this headache go away. I mean, it's not exactly an injury, but still…don't you think it might count?"

"I doubt that Saturn could do very much about your migraine. Perhaps the only true remedy is to stay away from Venus and Kunzite. At least when they're within seeing distance of each other."Mercury suggested. "That seems the only possibly remedy."

"She's right."Mars agreed. "And I thought no one could possibly yell and whine louder than you could in one of your tantrums."she told Serenity. "I was so wrong!"

"This can't go on like this!"Jupiter said angrily.

Mercury got up, and carefully put her ear to the door.

"They're still arguing."she said, shaking her head, sadly.

"What subject could possibly be so controversial that they're still at it?"Jupiter asked, astonished.

Mercury sat down.

"I didn't really hear the details. It was her the one that was speaking. Or yelling, rather. It was rather loud, so I didn't really try to understand what she was saying."

Everyone stared at the door. They didn't know if they were expecting Venus to storm out of the door, or hear Kunzite scream for help.

"Shouldn't we do something?"asked Mercury. "We do know what Venus is like when she loses her temper, after all! He might need some help."

"I don't think we want to get involved."Jupiter told her. "Unless we want to end up deaf, as well. I'm surprised the windows haven't broken yet."

"Oh, those windows won't break."Mars assured them. "But what I do think is, that you should speak to your husband, and tell him that it is hazardous, not just to your own health, but to all of us, to have Venus and Kunzite in the same room. Because I don't think even if they stay there all night, their voices are going to wear out."

"Well, now, that is a possibility."Mercury nodded.

"Venus? Her voice wearing out?"

"We know that isn't a possibility, but perhaps he will tire of the argument, and end it."

"Kunzite doesn't really strike me as the type to give up."Jupiter said. "Not only does he not strike me as the type, but Nephrite can probably confirm that he isn't. At least that's what I've gathered from what he's told me about him."

She gasped, and put her hands over her mouth.

"Why, those three were probably the ones who suggested to King Endymion that Kunzite come, and 'help' us, just to get him off their backs! I wouldn't be surprised at all!"she said. "And if that's true, Nephrite will definitely be sorry he participated in such a scheme!"

"You think?"asked Mars.

She thought the last thing she needed to know now was that Jadeite had been part of a plan that was only aimed at making her own life much harder. He'd certainly be sorry he had.

"Of course I think!"

"Oh, but I think you're exaggerating!"Mercury said. "I really don't think they would do that! Besides, they would be accustomed to him, wouldn't they?"

"I think you're being a little too forgiving!"Mars told her. "But I'm not going to sit here, and discuss it! I'm going to find Jadeite, and if your suspicions are true,"she turned to Jupiter. "he is going to be sorry he didn't talk the other two out of it!"

Mars walked down the corridor, with Jupiter following closely. They could hear the crash of an object hitting some furniture, and breaking from the room.

"Oh, dear!"Mercury moaned. "Let's hope it was nothing expensive."she turned to Serenity.

They could still hear Venus and Kunzite arguing.

"This could take all day."Serenity commented. "And I'm tired of sitting here, and listening to that annoying sound! I want to go outside!"

Mercury nodded.

"I'll go and get our parasols. At least on Mercury we have decent weather. We'll burn out there! But the fresh air will be good."

"Where's Kunzite?"Endymion asked, frowning, as everyone sat at the dinner table.

"I think they're still arguing."Artemis said, walking in with Serenity, Luna and Mercury. "At least,"he perked his ear. "I can definitely hear Venus yelling."

"Arguing? About what?"Endymion asked.

Nephrite and Jadeite had been spared another disagreeable beating from Jupiter and Mars, only under the condition that they helped convince Endymion to find Kunzite something else to do, and help keep him as far from Venus as possible. Which was why, out of the corner of his eye, Nephrite could see Jupiter giving him a warning look. He cleared his throat.

"Um, Sire, don't you think that it would be better for Kunzite to…be fulfilling his duties, instead of, um…well, obviously, looking after the Queen would be the princess's job, not Kunzite's, and obviously it's not working out too well, so…I'm sure the princesses know how to fulfill their job perfectly."he said.

Jadeite smiled, and nodded.

"I agree. It's only just causing everyone a very disagreeable time."

Jupiter and Mars looked very pleased.

"It is rather uncomfortable to have…him there."Mercury added, in a small voice.

"Besides, I don't think he's too happy, either."Zoicite joined in.

Serenity looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. Endymion simply shook his head.

"No, Kunzite and Venus will just have to learn to get along."Endymion told them.

"After all, that's just why I suggested this."Serenity cut in.


	29. Chapter 29

No one had ever seen Kunzite so livid before. Well, they had seen him mad several times, but not like that. He criticized everything, although he usually did, anyway, but this was different. He had even forgot to address Endymion properly, which was very rare. It certainly had never happened before.

"Don't you really think that Kunzite should just go back to his duties?"Jadeite begged.

Kunzite had just left the room, to go to the parlor where the girls were. He wasn't looking forward to facing Mars again, if another scene like yesterday with Venus and Kunzite again. Endymion shook his head.

"No, that's Kunzite's assignment for right now."

Jadeite and Nephrite groaned.

"I'm certainly glad that Mercury doesn't have such a problem."Zoicite said.

"Or maybe it's just taking longer for her to reach her limit."Nephrite spat at him.

Zoicite looked concerned.

"Maybe you're right!"Zoicite exclaimed. "We have to figure out a way to get Kunzite out of there! But how!"

"What are you doing here?!"Venus exclaimed, as Kunzite walked in.

Everyone else groaned.

"Oh, no!"

Kunzite looked irritated as he walked in.

"What else would I be doing?"he asked.

"I thought I told you never to cross that door again! At least not when we're on the other side!"

"Really? Well, the king told me differently."he said.

Endymion walked in.

"I need to speak to you a while. It won't be long."he said to Serenity.

"You're just lucky that she left!"said Venus, throwing her fan on the ground, and getting to her feet.

"Don't you think you should calm down a bit? Maybe just talking things out-"Artemis never finished his sentence, as Venus grabbed him by the tail and threw him out of the room.

"Let's get out of here!"Jupiter said.

The other two nodded, and walked out unnoticed.

"I don't think this is working out at all."Endymion told Serenity.

"It'll work out."she assured him.

Artemis limped into the room.

"What happened to you?"Endymion asked.

"Your ideas, your Majesty!"he said. "Venus threw me out of the room, and I crashed into a cabinet, and not only smashed all the decorations, but injured myself as well!"

"Mars won't be too happy about that."Serenity giggled.

"Are you hurt too bad, Artemis?"Luna asked.

"I think I should be fine."he said. "What I don't think is that this idea of yours will work out. Those two will never get along."

Endymion frowned.

"To be honest, I really don't think I can see anyway to get Kunzite to propose. I just don't see him doing it."

"I do!"Serenity volunteered.

The two cats and Endymion looked at her.

"How?"

"How ever else would you get Kunzite to do anything?"she asked.

Everyone looked incredulous.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!"Endymion said, looking astonished.

"It's simple! You're just going to have to order Kunzite to marry her! An arranged marriage!"Serenity told him.

Endymion thought about it.

"I think that may be the only way to work this out. I don't think Kunzite would refuse an order."

"Perhaps Venus might."Artemis said. "Especially if we're talking about Kunzite."

"Why don't we say that it was actually arranged before!"Serenity suggested. "That, Venus being the leader of the senshi, and Kunzite being the leader of the shitenou, that…since we married, they should get married as well. After all, we can't have the two hating each other!"

"That might work!"said Endymion. "I have no doubt it will!"

"We should announce it right away!"Serenity exclaimed. "Over dinner!"

"I don't think those two will be at dinner."Artemis said. "Yesterday they were arguing well into the night! I'm sure that they'll be at it again tonight! I wouldn't be surprised!"

"Artemis is right on that."Luna told them.

"Hmm, but it wouldn't be any fun if it was privately!"Serenity pouted. "It has to be in front of everybody!"

Endymion chuckled.

"I can only imagine the look on Kunzite's face when it is announced, and in front of everyone else. They'll have a field day! At least for a while. Kunzite rarely ever does anything that he can be teased about. As a matter of fact, I think I could probably join them. Ha!"

Serenity giggled.

"Then, we've got to them away from their arguments, and announce it!"she said.

"No, I'm starting to think we should give Jadeite the perfect wedding gift."Endymion suggested. "It should be announced at the wedding."

"Oooh, it's going to be so much fun!"Serenity said.

"I can't believe you two are planning such a scheme!"Luna shook her head. "I thought you would've outgrown such childishness, Your Majesty."

Serenity and Endymion laughed.

"We might as well stay here."she suggested. "I really don't want to be listening to them arguing."

Endymion nodded.

"You're right. But I don't think it's a good thing for you to be out in the heat."he said sternly. "Let's go inside."

"But I want to stay out here!"

"Absolutely no way! Or I refuse to announce Kunzite and Venus's engagement!"he told her.

"Oh, you're so mean!"she pouted.


	30. Chapter 30

Serenity and Endymion sat apart from the rest of the group at the wedding.

"We should announce it right away!"Serenity kept insisting.

Endymion smiled, and kept insisting that they put it off.

"It'll be more shocking that way."he chuckled.

"They haven't even spoken!"Serenity pointed out.

That was only too obvious. The only communication between them had been Venus madding faces at him, or him glaring at her, each only to turn to someone and criticize something. About halfway through the wedding, Endymion stood up.

"Your attention, please!"he said, standing up.

All the guests looked up.

"What do you think he'll say?"asked Jadeite.

"He looks like it's something really important."said Mars.

"I'd like to take this moment to invite everyone to the next wedding coming up, which will be the most important one yet. The wedding between the senshi of Venus, and the leader of the shitenou."he finished.

The room burst into applause. Serenity couldn't help herself, and burst out laughing. Mercury's eyes almost popped out of her head, and her jaw dropped.

"I thought those two hated each other!"she said to Zoicite.

Zoicite laughed.

"I thought so, too!"he said.

"Oh, wow! I never thought that Kunzite would have hidden something like that so well!"Nephrite chuckled. "Then again, it's just like Kunzite to keep something like that hidden, although it'd never have occurred to me to have King Endymion announce it in the middle of a crowded room."

Jupiter smiled.

"I'm starting to wish you'd have thought of something like that yourself! It's so romantic!"she said.

"But I thought Kunzite said that he was the only sane one among us."Jadeite commented to Mars.

"Only sane one?"she asked.

Jadeite shrugged.

"I thought he'd meant it because he wasn't engaged, but now I see that it was because he kept it secret until last minute."

"I don't believe that!"said Jupiter, who had approached them with Nephrite. "_Nothing_ could have made Venus keep something like that quiet! Or do you think he asked Endymion to propose to her like this?"she asked.

"You know, that's quite possible! I really can't see Kunzite proposing."Nephrite agreed with her.

"But he doesn't have a ring."Mercury said.

"And he looks surprised, as well."Zoicite observed.

Kunzite was indeed surprised. Completely taken aback. He had no clue what King Endymion was talking about. Halway across the ballroom, among the few people standing close to her, a small crash was heard, as Venus dropped the goblet she was holding, spilling wine on the floor. A commotion was heard, and they could see that Venus had fainted right then and there. A while later, she awoke in another room.

"Oh, thank goodness!"she could hear Mercury's voice.

She looked around.

"Oh, I just had the worst dream!"she said, trying to get up.

"A…dream?"asked Mars.

She laughed.

"Oh, yes, I just dreamed that someone had said that I was engaged to Kunzite."

Everyone looked uncomfortable.

"Um, it wasn't a dream, Venus."Jupiter said. "It was true."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just what are you talking about?"she demanded.

"Uh, King Endymion announced it in front of everyone."

"And it's true!"Serenity cut in. "We've decided you both should get married!"

Venus screamed at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile, in another wing of the castle, Kunzite, for the first time, in his life questioned Endymion.

"What does that mean?"he asked.

"Just what I said, Kunzite, what else?"Endymion answered.

"You mean, you didn't have this planned, Kunzite?"Nephrite asked incredously.

Kunzite looked simply furious.

"Of course not!"

"Well, now you're going to have to plan it, Kunzite."Endymion said. "It's been announced, and obviously, I can't retract what I said in front of all the guests!"

"That would really be unthinkable!"Zoicite nodded.

"So…I guess you really do have no choice, do you, Kunzite!"Jadeite said, quietly.

Kunzite glared at him.

"Serenity and I already decided. That's why we decided to announce it at the wedding! There's no turning back now."

Kunzite looked upset, but seemed resigned. He nodded.

"You are right, sir."he said.

"Well, now that that's all cleared up,"Endymion stood up. "I suppose that Venus should be feeling better by now. And we don't want to ruin Jadeite's wedding completely, now do we?"

He got up, and one by one the others left after him, Jadeite first, and Kunzite last. Nephrite told Jupiter that the announcement had been Endymion and Serenity's idea.

"Queen Serenity told us, too."she giggled. "Venus was completely taken aback! She threw quite a tantrum!"

He laughed.

"I can see Kunzite dealing with her! This should be fun!"he told her.

"Oh, will it ever!"

Venus was still in the room by herself, complaining to the one kitty who hadn't gone back to the party yet, Artemis.

"Gee, maybe it won't be so bad! And besides, it does make sense in a way,"he told her. "I mean, you being the leader of the senshi, and him being the leader of the shitenou, it seems…logical, don't you think?"

She turned furiously at him.

"And now you're on their side!"

Artemis decided to leave before he ended up severely wounded, like the last time. He could almost feel sorry for Kunzite.


	31. Chapter 31

**Magellan Castle**

"At least we're back at Magellan."Artemis said, looking around. "It's been a long time!"

"But I'm going to have to marry that complete, insufferable know-it-all!"Venus whined.

Artemis groaned. _Not again,_ he thought. He had never enjoyed listening to her whine. Sometimes Luna, and the other girls complained that Serenity whined a lot, but it was nothing compared to Venus. Especially since that engagement! Perhaps he could convince Serenity and Endymion to cancel that!

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air."he said, leaving the room.

Venus hadn't even heard him, she was still muttering under her breath, threatening to make Kunzite's entire existence one big nightmare, making him regret he'd ever agreed to marry her.

"If he would've said no, we wouldn't have to marry, you know, Artemis! He could've talked them out of it! I know he could've! Perhaps-"she stopped. Artemis was nowhere to be seen. "Artemis? Artemis!"

She ran off in a mad search for him! She needed someone to talk to, and he decided to take off just at that very minute!

"You have to tell us everything!"Jupiter insisted.

"How did you come up with such an idea!"Mars insisted. "But why did you have to do it at my wedding?"

"It was the only way!"said Serenity.

"I'm a little worried about how Venus is taking all this."said Mercury.

"I agree with you right there."Artemis walked in. "Although you should be worried about me! I can't take much more of this! And I feel sorry for him as well! He really doesn't know what's waiting for him! I'm just glad someone else will be taking my place when she's in a foul mood."

Serenity giggled.

"I can just see Kunzite putting up with that."

Everyone joined her laughing.

"Shouldn't you be spending some time getting to know your future wife?"Zoicite asked Kunzite.

Kunzite turned, looking furious.

"And you, instead of wasting time should be finding something useful to do!"Kunzite told him.

"I am doing something useful, Kunzite!"he waved the book he was reading at him. "I have to read everything in this book, and see if I can finally beat Mercury at chess."he said. "Besides, it makes her happy to see that I'm educating myself. I can really read Mercurian now, anyway. See,"the pointed at the title.

"You should learn Venusian, Kunzite."Nephrite said, grinning.

"Anyway, your fiancé is probably waiting."Jadeite added, as he looked through Kunzite's books.

"And you should probably try to change your attitude a bit."

"They're right,"Endymion said. "She probably is waiting for you, Kunzite."

Kunzite nodded in Endymion's direction.

"Very well, Sir."he said, and walked out of the room.

One of the valets led him to the balcony where Venus was.

"What are you doing here?"she asked him.

"I was coming to…speak to you."he answered her.

She looked up at him.

"It's only right that we get to know each other, after all. If we're to be married."

And to get away from the others, since it was so uncomfortable to have them teasing him all the time. And it clearly it undermined his standing in front of the others in his opinion.

"I guess that's right."she said. "Have you seen Artemis, by the way?"she asked him.

He shook his head.

"No, not that I recall."

She frowned. He thought that it was proper that he ask her why.

"Why, if I may ask?"he asked her.

"Probably because I'm looking for him!"she said, sarcastically.

He gritted his teeth. Really, she was very annoying.

"I was only inquiring to be polite!"he said coldy.

"Really? Then you didn't have to inquire at all!"she told him. "And I notice you didn't even bring me a small gift."

He looked confused.

"Never mind!"she snapped at him, and turned away. "Was that all?"

He frowned.

"Very well!"he answered. "then I guess I'll leave you now."he hesisted. "If I do see the cat, I'll let you know."

After he was gone, one of the maids, spoke to Venus.

"Your fiancé certainly didn't seem too…enthusiastic, Princess."she said.

Venus sighed.

"I know!"she said. "I would've thought that when I was engaged, it would be more…joyful."she finished, unable to find the right word.

"To be honest, he didn't seem too happy about it, at all. One would think that he would at least he would have offered you a smile."she said. "If not a customary gift, or something. See, Princess, that's why I say you should've married a Venusian. A Venusian would've known how to treat you. This one obviously isn't very romantic. Or interested."

"I know!"said Venus. "But I have to. It was announced at Mars's wedding, and it was Queen Serenity herself, and King Endymion who decided."

The other girl shrugged.

"That's why arranged marriages are no good."she said, nodding. "But I'm sure it'll get better, if the King and Queen thought it was for the best. They must have a good reason."she added, trying to make Venus feel better.

"I do hope you're right."said Venus. "Where is everybody, by the way? It's almost time for tea."she asked.

"I think they're in the east parlor."

She nodded.

"I'll go join them, then."she got up.


	32. Chapter 32

"She obviously isn't much of a lady."Kunzite said, as he shut the door behind him.

"I don't think it's right for a gentleman to be saying bad things about a lady behind her back, Kunzite! And to think I always had the image of you being a perfect gentleman!"Nephrite said. "To find out I was so wrong about you!"

Jadeite was looking through some papers, which Kunzite grabbed, and threw in the trash.

"Ah! Those were important!"he said, running to the trashcan, and starting to pull things out, trying to retrieve the papers.

"What's the matter with you!"Zoicite demanded.

"There's nothing wrong with me! What's wrong is with everybody here! Why don't we start to do some training!"

Everyone groaned.

"But you're supposed to be preparing your wedding!"Jadeite almost cried.

He shook his head.

"It was just a waste of my time!"Venus was complaining to the other girls. "And you guys aren't even listening to me!"

"We're not you, you know!"said Jupiter. "You're the one who's always wanting all the details."

Venus stared at her hands.

"I guess instead of asking you guys for details, and trying to help you, I should've tried to the same for myself! I should've tried to get Zoicite interested in me, instead of helping him get Mercury's attention."

Mercury stood up.

"Exactly what are you talking about?"she demanded coldly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it seriously."Jupiter told her.

"I wish I did!"she said. "At least Zoicite isn't as cold, or even as heartless towards you. Imagine, he probably only spoke to me this morning, the only reason was because I'm sure King Endymion told him to! It almost pained him to speak to me! Or at least he certainly made that plain enough!"

She crossed her arms, and looked out the window bitterly.

"Oh, I see, you're upset that he isn't at your feet like most of the other guys you've met, aren't you?"Mars said.

"She's got a point though."Jupiter nodded. "Kunzite is very indifferent. Come to think of it, I've ever even seen him smile, at the very least. Nephrite says that Kunzite doesn't even know how."

"And to be honest, I don't want to be listening to you complain about Kunzite as well, Jadeite does it all the time!"Mars said, throwing her book down. "And I'm sick of it!"she walked out.

"Gee, Jadeite must really complain! I guess no one else listens to him, so he goes to Mars. He must have everyone else all tired of the same old thing."Serenity smiled.

"I'd probably suggest him to stop mention him to Mars, before he regrets it. She does look like she's getting fed up on that particular subject."Jupiter shook her head.

"Mars gets tired of every subject, so let's not worry about her."Serenity waved her hand, to change the subject.

"Maybe you could talk to King Endymion, and this could be canceled. If I have to get married, I'll marry someone else! Someone who actually cares! Besides, you wouldn't believe what one of the maids told me! She wanted to know how I could possibly marry someone so…uninterested. Imagine what everyone else will say! She said I should marry a Venusian! At least a Venusian would've at least known to, if he really didn't care, at least give the impression in front of other people."

"Why should you care what people think?"Jupiter asked.

"Oh, Venusians always do! And they certainly enjoy gossiping! After all, where do you think she learned it!"Mercury said. "I wish we were back on Mercury! At least there, people not only keep their place, but they're respectful of people's privacy as well!"

"It'll be hell, and I'll never be able to show my face anywhere on Venus again!"Venus said, distressed. "If everyone finds out that I have a husband, who apart from the fact that he's not Venusian, he doesn't care, I'll be a laughingstock!"she said.

"But your father wasn't Venusian, either. Princesses of Venus have married non Venusians before."

"On Venus, people marry for love! And isn't it just ironic, that out of all of us, I'm the only one who's going to be marrying, in an arranged marriage! Just wait until people find out about that as well!"

"Maybe you can ask him to pretend. At least when others are around."Serenity suggested.

"I don't think he can act."Jupiter put in. "But he probably does care about people say! Maybe if you tell him people will talk, then he'll have no choice but to act, at least in public!"

"Don't people know some marriages are arranged? After all, on Solaria they choose their mates by genetic analysis, probably before birth, if not right after, on Rhea, they choose depending on what time of the year you were born, and throughout the Galaxy, I've heard of even more barabaric customs!"Mercury told her.

"But that's not the custom on Venus!"she insisted. "On Venus we marry for love!"

"Make Artemis talk to him!"Jupiter suggested. "Artemis'll make him act in front of others, to stop them from talking!"

"Artemis?"Venus asked.

"Of course!"Jupiter said.

"What can Artemis do?"

"He can persuade him. Or King Endymion could."she suggested to Serenity. "If King Endymion tells him, he'll do it!"


	33. Chapter 33

"Why me?"Artemis asked.

He looked towards each of the girls in turn.

"Because you're the only one!"Jupiter said.

"So, you'll have to get to it! Right away!"Serenity said, with a tone of finality in her voice.

Artemis groaned.

"I think I must be cursed!"he said to himself, as he walked down the corridors.

"What are you up to, Artemis?"Luna asked, as she came across him in the corridors.

"I'm just on my way to fulfill an order from the queen."he told her. "Although,"he said, and idea coming to him. "why don't you go? I'm sure you can do an infinitely better job than I will, and I'll certainly tell her that you would've been responsible for such a marvelous job!"he told her.

Luna looked confused.

"Is there some kind of problem that you can't do it?"she asked.

"Um,"Artemis wasn't sure what to answer. "well, it's kind of complicated. You see, she wants me to convince Venus's fiancé to act more…well, you know she's kind of upset that he isn't as affectionate about the upcoming marriage as Venusians would usually expect. And you know how the people here gossip! Queen Serenity and the other girls want me to speak to him about it, and make it clear, that at least in public, he should act a little more convincingly."

Luna nodded.

"Well, it is true that I did hear about that among the maids talking about it."

Artemis sighed.

"Don't say anything to anyone. Especially not to Venus. Apparently, she's already upset over that. That's why they set me to the task, although you're probably better suited for it, Luna!"

Luna shook her head and chuckled.

"No, no, dear Artemis! I believe the queen is expecting you to fulfill the order she gave you!"she said. "I have to be on my way. So, I'll see you later."she said, and she walked away.

It looked to Artemis like he had no choice. He'd just have to do it. Oh, well. It couldn't be so bad, anyway.

"I have to speak to you!"Artemis began, jumping onto the table next to Kunzite.

Kunzite put his book down, frowning.

"The queen, and the princesses, have asked me to inform you that your conduct in regards to the Princess of Venus. It appears that your conduct in regards to her, has raised some…negative gossip among the staff, and perhaps, could even have leaked out among the population, and could be very damaging to the princess's reputation."

Kunzite stared at Artemis, raising one eyebrow, looking perplexed.

"I don't see how my actions could be damaging to the princess's reputation. I certainly have done nothing to damage her reputation or her hurt her in any other way."he merely said.

"Well, apparently, the day just after we arrived, you went to speak her, and there was someone else present. One of the staff, from what I understand. And she noticed that you carried no gift with you, and did speak with very little interest, and were quite indifferent. I don't know what you know about the customs here on Venus, but it would usually be customary for you to have brought her something, even just…any ornament, and, of course, to speak to her with much more enthusiasm. This maid noticed, and, although I beg you not to mention any of this to the princess, she has commented it with the rest of the staff, and….now it could be circulating even outside the castle."he finished. "Uh, you see, Venusians are rather…well, they like to gossip. And there's nothing that interested them more than the Princess of Venus. I've heard that they're known as the biggest gossips in this star system, if not in the entire Galaxy(and I believe it). I've heard it being said, if you want to know anything, especially about the Queen's court, or any type of gossip, go to Venus."

"I've heard such a thing."Kunzite nodded. "I've never been fond of listening to what people's private affairs are about."he said, shaking his head.

Artemis chuckled.

"If you're going to marry her, you'd better start getting used to it. I have the impression you'll probably know about everyone's private lives! She certainly does. And if you'll be her husband, so will you, even against your own will."

Kunzite shrugged.

"But putting that to one side,"Artemis continued. "I really would beg you to change your attitude towards her. At least in public, or when there are any members of the staff around. I know they're rather easy to dismiss, and forget their presence; people are accustomed to take them for granted, but surely acting out the part shouldn't be _too _difficult?"he asked.

Kunzite scratched his head, thinking.

"Very well, if it's causing the princess such a disagreeable time, then I will apologize, and I will certainly do as you ask. I certainly didn't mean to cause her any difficulties. If I had been aware of it, I would have acted differently."

"Well, thank you very much. I'm sure she will be thrilled. And I guess I will be on my way. Uh, and would you mind not mentioning to her that I, or anyone else sent me, to speak to you on the subject?"

Kunzite shook his head.

"I won't, I assure you."

"Well, thanks again."

Artemis hopped off the table, and walked out.


	34. Chapter 34

Nephrite ran into the room, almost tripping over Jadeite, who was sitting next to the window.

"Ow! Can't you watch where you're going?"he demanded.

"Sorry."Nephrite apologized. "But I just heard an interesting statement from one of the Royal Advisors."he said.

Zoicite looked uninterested, Endymion concerned, and Jadeite confused.

"Everything around here _is_ gossip, isn't it?"said Zoicite. "You hear it among the staff, and I've never met any other Venusians, but I'm sure they'll know more about you than you know yourself! I guess no one really is immune to it. Even you're starting to poke your nose into other people's business, Nephrite. Hopefully it's not _that_ contagious. I don't think Mercury would be very pleased if I ever caught it, so I think I better leave."

Nephrite blocked the door.

"You're not going to catch anything. And I haven't caught anything, either. He was the one telling me! I didn't ask him for any information, he simply volunteered, saying he needed our help. Or that he could use our help! And let me tell you, that for what he wanted, he could really use our help. As a matter of fact, he needs our help, he doesn't have another choice, and even then, I'm not so sure."

Now Zoicite looked interested, and Jadeite and Endymion still had no clue what Nephrite was talking about.

"What could Artemis possibly want or need our help for?"Jadeite asked him.

"Guess! No, you'll probably never guess, anyway. But it's very important. Or at least it is to him. He says he could be in trouble if we don't manage to pull it off!"

"Pull what off?"

"Well, we should give Kunzite a few lessons. At least he begged me to."

"Us? Give Kunzite lessons? On what? It's always him the one who gives us lessons on everything!"Jadeite looked shocked. "I never thought there could possibly be anything that Kunzite might need help on! Or even that he didn't know! I always thought it was his business to know!"

"Oh, shut up!"said Zoicite.

Jadeite looked honestly shocked.

"What's Kunzite never really been very good at?"Endymion asked.

"Um…"

"What Artemis wanted us to help him with was how to behave like he's more enthusiastic about his upcoming wedding."Nephrite told them.

The other three looked cast him a questioning look.

"The only thing Kunzite is really enthusiastic about is work."Zoicite told them. "Nothing else, really."

"That's what I told Artmis. He insists we have to do something. That his very life depends on it."

"I think that's being a little overdramatic."

Nephrite shrugged.

"What do you guys think, though? Should we help Kunzite? Cause I don't think he really wants our help."he asked them.

"It would be fun to tell Kunzite what to do for a change!"Endymion said.

"For a change? You're the only one who can tell Kunzite what to do! And then he takes it out on us!"Jadeite told him.

"Serenity was saying that Venus was taking his attitude pretty hard. I was thinking I would have to end up talking to Kunzite about it myself. I see Artemis has already taken the initiative."

"That's amazingly brave of him."said Zoicite.

"Especially knowing Artemis."Endymion agreed. "So what are we going to do about Kunzite?"

"I think you should tell him he has to agree to let us give him these lessons!"said Nephrite smiling. "If you tell him, he has to, and like you said it will be fun to tell Kunzite what to do for a change!"

Endymion smiled, and nodded.

"Right you are! I always knew that this playing matchmakers with Venus and Kunzite would be a good thing! I just didn't expect it to be this much fun!"

Endymion ran a bell, and a valet entered at once.

"I need you to find Kunzite, and bring him over here immediately."he said without preamble.

The valet nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

Nephrite, Zoicite and Jadeite looked delighted.

"Should we even make a list of the things that we're going to go over with him? After all, it's our one chance to switch places with Kunzite. Him taking the orders, and him taking them!"

Kunzite walked in a few minutes later.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"he asked.

"Yes,"Endymion told him. "Kunzite, we've been thinking, and I've decided that you are going to be under Nephrite, Zoicite and Jadeite's tutelage, apart from my own."

Kunzite stared.

"Tutelage, Sir?"he asked.

"Of course, see, we think that it's important that you learn to behave yourself properly around your future wife. I heard that Artemis has also spoken to you on the subject."

Kunzite nodded.

"He did indeed, Sir."Kunzite confirmed.

"I've decided that we should take matters into our own hands."he said. "So, starting right now,"he looked at Nephrite, Zoicite and Jadeite. "you three are responsible for changing Kunzite from a complete workaholic into the most romantic and enthusiastic individual that Princess Venus has ever known. Even among her own people!"

Kunzite looked shocked. He seemed ready to contradict Endymion, but seemed to think better of it.

"And I expect you, Kunzite, to be an apt pupil!"

Kunzite didn't look too happy, but he merely nodded stiffly.

"Yes, Sir, I will do my best."

"That takes care of everything, then! We really don't have that much time,"Endymion turned to the others. "so you'll have to work quickly! However, by tomorrow, when you see Princess Venus next, I expect you to behave appropriately."he said sternly to Kunzite. "I trust you won't let me down!"

"No, Sir."


	35. Chapter 35

At the dining table, Venus enthusiastically ate the fish on her plate.

"I always though the fish here are better than on Neptune."she said to everyone present.

"I agree!"Serenity told her.

"You would agree even if she were wrong. After all, the fish is food! And we all know food is one of your favorite subjects."Mars commented.

"Food is an interesting subject."Jadeite said. "Ouch!"

Mars had kicked him under the table.

"What's the matter with you?"Kunzite demaded at Jadeite's outburst.

"Sorry."Jadeite immediately apologized.

"Perhaps the one who should be apologizing should be someone else."said Nephrite.

The girls looked confused.

"Apologize?"asked Mars suspiciously, her eyes on Jadeite.

"He didn't mean me, I swear!"he said hastily.

"What is Nephrite talking about, Zoicite?"Mercury asked Zoicite.

"Ask him."Zoicite simply said.

All the guys were looking at Kunzite, who cleared his throat.

"To change the subject,"he said, turning to Venus. "I would like to apologize for the way I've been acting."

Venus dropped her fork.

"You would?"she asked.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when Kunzite apologizes to someone in front of a crowd!"said Jadeite.

"Jadeite, shut up!"Mars told him.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It was just the surprise of-"he stopped. He'd been about to say it was just the surprise of Serenity and Endymion having arranged the marriage, but he remembered that there were members of the staff present, and on Venus it wasn't customary to arrange marriages for any reason. "just the realization that I'm actually going to be married."he said, hoping it was the right thing to say.

"Oh, I see. Well, I accept your apologies."she said, smiling.

Endymion gestured towards the jug in the middle of the table.

"Allow me."said Kunzite reaching for it, noticing as Venus was about to gesture to someone to pour her drink for her.

She smiled.

"Thank you."

When they finished the meal, he also escorted her out of the dining room, to the parlor, where the girls would be spending the evening, doing their embroidery, or reading.

"Wow! That was quite a change!"Venus said, settling herself on the sofa.

"He did seem more attentive."Mercury agreed.

"I wonder why?"

Artemis looked out the window, determined not to make his presence known.

"You know,"Venus turned to Serenity. "It might not be such a bad idea, this marriage! Maybe it really was just that he was surprised at the whole thing. And tactful enough not to mention the fact that it was arranged in front of the servants!"she added.

Artemis smiled to himself. He had to hand it to himself, he'd done a marvelous job.

"See, I told you!"Serenity told her.

Venus smiled, and looked delighted.

"I'm actually just as excited as any bride!"she said. "Even though I know I said I wouldn't marry him! I will!"

"Of course you will! You've already been told you will."Mars told her.

"But it's so much better that you're looking forward to it now."Mercury smiled.

Kunzite walked in to the game room, where the other three shitenou, and Endymion were waiting.

"I hope that whoever was watching took note."he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"If they're Venusians, they probably did, so don't you worry about that."said Zoicite.

Kunzite turned to Endymion.

"Did you find it to your satisfaction, Sir?"he asked, ignoring Zoicite.

"That depends, Kunzite, on what Princess Venus thought about it, so you'll probably know tomorrow."

Kunzite nodded.

"And speaking of tomorrow…"Endymion began. "Just what do you plan on giving her?"

"Um…"Kunzite began.

Endymion shook his head.

"Kunzite, Kunzite, I don't think she'll find um very romantic."Nephrite said.

"Nephrite's right."Zoicite added.

"So, while we play a game of cards, why don't you think about just what you will give to your fiancé as a gift?"Endymion told him.

"And you should probably think, and practice what you're going to say while you give it to her as well."Nephrite added.

"That's your homework."Zoicite added, smiling.

"I have no clue."Kunzite admitted, looking desperate.

Everyone else seemed intent on the cards in their hands.

"It can't be so hard, Kunzite!"Nephrite told him.

"I'm not you, Nephrite! I don't know just what I should do!"

"A flower."Nephrite suggested. "Jupiter always loves flowers. For her garden."

"Chocolates."Endymion put in. "Serenity loves chocolates, or anything with chocolate in it."

"Promise her a honeymoon around the Galaxy."Jadeite suggested. "Just if it's a promise, make sure you can keep it. Mars hates it when I say something, and don't keep it. And she's got a sharp memory."

"Jewelry."Zoicite told him. "Mercury loves jewelry."

Kunzite sighed.

"Why don't we draw straws, and see whose idea wins?"Endymion suggested. "Or why don't we get Artemis to tell us just what Venus would like! Or one of the other girls?"

"There'd be no time, then!"Kunzite said.

"True…"

"I know!"Endymion gave him a rose. "Just give her a rose! Just this once! We'll have to think of something tomorrow!"

"A painting! Of a scene she loves!"Nephrite suggested.

"Or a portrait of herself!"Zoicite said.

Everyone turned to stare. Zoicite shrugged.

"Mercury told me about that from a book she read once."he told them. "He was a painter, and he painted a portrait of her. She cherished it forever. If only I could paint! She said she always dreamed that she would be proposed to like that. But it only happens in fairy tales! Hmm. No, you know, forget the painting. Forget I ever mentioned it. I'll do that. I'll find someone who can paint, and, yes…forget I mentioned it."

"Then why'd you mention it?"

"Just forget it!"

"So, the rose?"Kunzite asked.

"We'll move on to something else next."Endymion told him.


	36. Chapter 36

"All of you really are quite retarded!"Kunzite said to Endymion and the other shitenou. "I'm sorry, my liege."he said to Endymion. "I didn't mean to say such a thing to you. I was speaking to these three!"he pointed at them.

"There's nothing retarded about it, Kunzite!"Zoicite told him.

"I just don't know why money could be any good!"he told them.

Nephrite rolled his eyes.

"Because you are going to take her shopping!"he told Kunzite.

"Shopping!"Kunzite looked furious. "I don't shop!"

Zoicite looked through a couple of books.

"According to these, it might not be such a bad idea. She might be flattered that you want to see Venus for yourself, and she could give you a tour. And besides, from what I heard, she likes to shop. And with you, letting her buy anything she wants, well, she'll like her better!"

"And it'll help you get to know her better as well! Her tastes, her likes and dislikes."Endymion told him.

"I don't go shopping."said Kunzite seriously.

"You do now. At least for today."Endymion said with a tone of finality.

Jadeite sniggered.

"You heard His Majesty, Kunzite. You're going shopping today."he said, smiling.

Zoicite and Nephrite couldn't help but chuckle, at the look on Kunzite's face.

"And I really suggest you dress properly. It can be uncomfortable in this weather."Endymion suggested.

"Yeah, that would be why Venusians are so fond of playing sports. They have horrible weather."said Zoicite sarcastically. "To be honest, it's nicer than it was on Mercury, or Mars, but not as nice as on Jupiter, I'll give you that. On Mercury, it was freezing, on Mars, it was scorching hot, here, at least, it's mild, and nice!"

"You forgot the storms on Jupiter. Thunderstorms, rainstorm. One minute, it's nice, the next it's pouring."Jadeite pointed out.

"Let's forget the weather!"Endymion cut in, waving his hand. "Kunzite, I think Princess Venus is waiting for you. And you can't let her wait too long."

Kunzite sighed.

"And change that expression! You can't go out, looking so serious. At least smile! Or look a little more animated."

Kunzite nodded. They heard the door open, and Artemis walked in.

"Well, I hope you're ready, cause she almost is, and…I do hope you won't keep her waiting,"he said nervously. "I really don't want to be facing an angry princess, so if you don't mind, could you at least go wait for her. She won't be too happy if she comes down and you're not there."he finished.

"You heard Artemis."Jadeite said, pouring a drink for Endymion.

"So, she's waiting for you."Endymion told him, taking the glass from Jadeite.

Kunzite followed Artemis out.

"I'm so glad that you're really trying to keep the gossip down! You really don't know how much that means to her, and to me, too. Heh heh. You're really making my life much easier like that! You don't want to know what she's like when she gets upset over something! And I hope you never find out! For your own good."

"That bad?"Kunzite asked.

"Uh, well, not bad, but not pleasant. Probably only one worse is Queen Serenity herself, she throws much louder tantrums! Oh, sorry, would you mind not mentioning that to the King? Or the Queen? Or anyone else?"Artemis asked nervously.

"I won't say a thing."

"Thanks. Well, I'd better be on my way. She'll be down any minute, is my guess. Uh, and if she's not…well, just don't mention anything. She might make you wait, thinking it would mean that you're more anxious to see her, or something, you know. How oddly girls think."

Kunzite nodded. He waited for a while. Just as Artemis had predicted, he had to wait an entire fifteen minutes before she showed up. He wasn't used to being made to wait. He was, after all, the leader of King Endymion's shitenou, and it wasn't his place to wait. But he should disregard it. After all, it was in the king's best interest that he didn't upset her.

When she finally arrived, he remembered what they'd told him.

"You look very nice."he told her.

She looked pleased at his compliment.

"Why, thank you!"she said.

She grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the hall.

"Where should we go first?"she asked him.

"Um, well, I've never been on Venus, so I don't know much about it. Perhaps wherever you think would be best."he told her.

"Oh, I know just where!"she exclaimed.

If he had thought that he saw extravagant jewelry, and garments on Earth, or even on the Moon, or the other planets they'd visited, they certainly couldn't compare with what he saw on Venus. On Mercury, the garments were more modest, on Jupiter, the colors may have been cheerful pastels, and Mars, the hues were darker, but here, he was so obviously out of place. Everyone wore eye catching colors, such as reds, or bright yellows or orange, such as the ones that decorated Magellan Castle. And no one was missing a bow or ribbon on them.

"You should have told me just how inappropriately dressed I am."he told her.

"Oh, you're fine. Although you should change the way you dress!"

Most of the trinkets, and garments they bought were obviously for her, and the other girls, and even something for the guys.

"Why don't we buy an entire new wardrobe for you!"she suggested, enthusiastically.

"What?"

"Yes! That way you could dress more properly."

He wished he hadn't said anything about the wardrobe.


	37. Chapter 37

Kunzite cursed himself silently for ever mentioning the way he was dressed to Venus. Even though most of the things she'd been considering and buying had been for her, or for her friends, or their husbands, and even some of the staff, he infinitely preferred that to having her stare critically at him, and choose different things for him to try on.

"You're going to make a hundred and eighty degree turn!"she assured. "Hmm…"she seemed to be considering something. "Of course! That'd be perfect!"she exclaimed.

"What?"he asked, almost afraid to ask.

"What else? Why that you're going to wear that tonight!"she told him, looking excited.

He stared at her disbelieving.

"Excuse me?!"he exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes.

"I said that you're going to wear that tonight!"she repeated. "It does look the best, don't you think? Or should we choose something else?"she asked, and she eyed the shopping bags.

Kunzite didn't know whether to suggest she chose something else, or to say what he was wearing was fine. He knew that either way, he would end up the same, if not worse. If there was anything worse.

"I think that-"he began.

"You're right! We should something a little more…cheerful!"she said.

She turned, and rummaged through some more bags, bringing out something she'd chosen.

"Aha! This ought to be perfect!"she said nodding.

Kunzite groaned, thinking just what everyone else would say if they saw him dressed in such garb.

"What are you waiting for?"she asked, pushing him.

He changed, and came out. She eyed him critically, inspecting his appearance from every angle.

"You see, I told you! You look much better!"she assured him.

He looked at the mirror. His opinion was the complete opposite, that was for sure. And the others would probably think so as well. However, he didn't want to contradict her.

"If you seem to think so."he said.

"That's wonderful!"she said.

"Ooh, I don't see why I had to stay behind!"Serenity whined, opening and looking through the bags and boxes Venus had brought. "Oh! I just love Venusian jewelry! Such beautiful designs, and don't you think the gold and silver is just luxurious! Not to mention the gems!"

"That would probably because on Venus is much more geographically animate than the other planets and-"Mercury began explaining.

"Oh, who cares!"exclaimed Serenity.

Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Endymion walked in.

"Back?"Endymion asked.

They stopped in their tracks, as they noticed Kunzite in the corner. Venus noticed them.

"Don't you think he looks much more striking!"she asked them.

They looked like they were trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Of course."Zoicite told her.

The girls seemed too preoccupied looking through all the boxes and bags.

"You do look better, Kunzite. I'm pretty sure the staff will definitely notice that you're sparing nothing to pleases her! I never thought I'd actually see you wearing anything with bows, even a bowtie! Much less anything with a ribbon! My, my, these threads must have at least a bit of gold, or something woven into them, to make them shine so..metaliccally? Wow. I've seen any guys with lace, or ruffles on their shirts! And embroidery on them, as well."

Jadeite couldn't help himself and burst out laughing.

"He's right! And the color doesn't really suit you, does it? Did you choose it out yourself?"Nephrite asked him.

Kunzite looked almost murderous, and even though they all knew they'd be paying dearly later on, they couldn't help themselves, and teased Kunzite as much as they pleased.

Venus looked indignant.

"But of course the color suits him!"she said annoyed. "As far as the metallic luster, I'm not sure how that's achieved, but I suppose it must be by weaving gold or something like that into the fabric. The ruffles? Well, everyone wears them! At least everyone on Venus, anyway. And the embroidery on the coat. I think it's part of what makes it so attractive."

"Who would know better? She chose it out herself."he told them drily.

"Or do you really think I should've chosen a different color!"she stepped back, and eyed him. "Hmm, well, maybe the color really doesn't suit you as well as I thought. But that's all right! We'll just have to choose a different one! I simply chose it because yellow is one of my favorites."

That at least, was true. She always wore yellow herself. But just leave it to them to be putting more ideas into her head.

The girls, looking up, noticing the scene, stared at Kunzite in disbelief.

"Uh, is that you, Kunzite?"Serenity asked, uncertainly.

"Of course, Your Majesty."he answered, bowing.

She giggled.

"You look so changed. So different."Jupiter commented to him.

Mercury looked confused.

"I may be mistaken,"she began. "but wouldn't you usually wear a hat? I'm not the expert on fashion and such as much as Venus is, but I know a bit of the history, and it's been my experience that, yes, such an outfit would be worn with some kind of hat."

Venus rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Didn't I tell you!"she said.

She grabbed the a fancy three cornered hat with feathers, and put it on Kunzite's head.

"Ah! There! That's much better!"


	38. Chapter 38

No one could remember seeing Kunzite so furious, and finding it so entertaining. Usually, when Kunzite was mad, he usually took it out on them. Here, he was unable to yell at anyone. Hardly anyone ate, except for Serenity, who was more interested in the food, especially the dessert, than Kunzite, and Venus, who seemed convinced that the new wardrobe she'd chosen for Kunzite was for the best.

"Aren't you going to say good night to her?"Endymion whispered to Kunzite.

"Of course."he said, nodding.

He could see that the girl who was beginning to clean the table, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, I will see you in the morning, I suppose."he said to her, bowing on one knee, and kissing her hand.

"Of course."she said, sounding flattered.

"I hope that they noted that!"Kunzite said, slamming the doors behind him, and throwing his hat on the sofa.

"I think they'll definitely note that you slammed the doors, and she will note that you're mistreating your new clothes!"yelled out Jadeite, and retrieving the hat. "You see, now the feathers are falling off!"he said, in dismay.

"And you!"Kunzite yelled at him. "You just had to make this damn comments, didn't you?!"he yelled at him.

"I really don't think you should be treating your new clothes like that, Kunzite. She really liked how you looked in them."Nephrite told them.

Kunzite threw his coat on the ground, and looked like he wanted to step on it, but refrained from it, probably considering that it might put him in a bad light. But then he was already in a bad light.

"But you haven't told us about your day, Kunzite."Zoicite reminded him.

Kunzite looked read to strangle him.

"He's right."said Endymion. "You haven't told us how your day was."

Kunzite sighed, and sat down.

"I never thought that Venus was so full of shopping centers."he told them. "It was a pleasant day to take a walk, though. And everyone does seem to know everyone else. At least everyone seemed to know her."he told them.

"Of course they would know her! She's the princess, isn't she?"

"I suppose you're right."

"But apart from the sights?"

"I learned a bit about Venusian fashion, if you can call it fashion! It's so fancy, and they love bright colors."

"We noticed that by your clothes."Nephrite assured him.

"Anyway, she really can spend a lot of money in a short amount of time."he told them, looking astonished.

"Something you could never do, could you, Kunzite?"

"I only spend when it's necessary, not just because I like to spend! I just don't know where she thinks money comes from."he told them.

"Uh, she is in charge of the finances, and administrative…things of the Moon Kingdom."Jadeite said. "I think she probably does have a pretty good idea of how to handle money."

"It didn't look like it today."he observed. "And she wants to teach me to play volleyball, tennis, and an entire list of sports. She said that the classes will start tomorrow."

"That's awesome!"exclaimed Jadeite. "Wow! First us, and now her! That's great! You think she'll be a harsh teacher?"

"I don't know, but Jupiter definitely says she does take her role very seriously, and is a very demanding leader. That would be the only thing she and Kunzite have in common. The only difference is that she isn't as obsessed with it as he is!"

"Can we watch?"Zoicite asked hopefully. "I want to see just how good you are at volleyball. Tennis as well."he sighed. "Mercury doesn't like sports."he said, sadly. "Maybe I could join you guys. She could teach me as well."he suggested.

"That might not be a good idea, Zoicite."Nephrite spoke. "Mercury might not like it! You remember the Anacreonians."he counseled.

Zoicite groaned, and put his head in his hands.

"That's true. She probably won't like it. But she's never had a problem with Venus before, and anyway, Kunzite'll be there!"

"And I'm going to teach him to play volleyball and tennis!"Venus told the other girls.

"I didn't know he was interested in sports."Serenity told her, eating a plate of cookies.

"Oh, he agreed immediately."Venus told her.

"That's certainly something no one expected."Mars commented.

"Completely unforeseen! But aren't you supposed to be fitted for your dress tomorrow? And you were the one who ordered those…tasteful flowers."Jupiter added.

Venus's face fell.

"Oh, you're right. I am supposed to be fitted. Damn it! Oh, well, there'll be plenty of time for that afterward! And you guys have to make sure that he doesn't come near the room while I'm being fitted! It's bad luck, you know!"

"Well, I'm glad that he is interested. That means you'll have at least something in common."Mercury said, nodding.

"But what else?"Jupiter asked.

"Well, they're both leaders, doesn't that count for something?"asked Serenity.

Mercury was busy, typing away on her computer, and did not seem aware of the conversation.

"I think it's time for bed, Your Majesty."she said to Serenity, turning the computer off, and turning to her.

"I think you should make Mercury be the nurse when the princess is born."said Mars.

"But I haven't read anything about how to care for a baby. And anyway, I always thought that Jupiter would be the one who would be the nurse, if any of us!"

"Oh, let's not worry about that right now."Serenity said.


	39. Chapter 39

"What do you guys think?"Venus asked them, turning around, so that they could see her wedding dress from every direction.

"I think you should try to remove some of those ribbons. You'll be wearing one in your hair, and plenty on your dress."Mars observed.

"Of course not!"Venus told her. "Besides,"she looked pleased. "Kunzite said he liked the ribbons. He said they made me look very…pretty."

"Oh, I never thought him the type to be handing out compliments."Jupiter said.

"Of course he isn't! That's just why it means so much more! Because if he does hand it out, it's because he really means it!"she told them.

"I guess you've got a point there."

"Maybe she's right."Mercury said. "If you find it more difficult, it would obviously mean more when you do it."

"Ha! But of course I'm right!"Venus said to them.

Mars frowned.

"I don't think I like this at all!"Mars said.

"Would you just forget about the ribbons on the dress?"Venus asked her.

"Forget the ribbons! Jadeite does compliment often."she said darkly.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Jadeite?"

"Of course, who else! Haven't you noticed how he always has something nice to say to the staff, even?"

"I always thought it was because he had extremely good manners."Serenity said. "I never thank them…I hardly ever notice them, really."

"Exactly!"Mars told her. "Yet, just about every opportunity…and not just the staff, any girl!"she said through gritted teeth, and clenching her fists.

"Don't you think you're overreacting."Mercury told her.

"Am I?!"

Mars stood up, and headed to the door.

"Uh-oh. I feel sorry for Jadeite now."Jupiter said, as she helped Venus with the veil. "And this is all your fault."

Venus giggled.

"Oh, but don't you think it's fun?"she asked.

"Not for poor Jadeite."Serenity giggled.

Jadeite was going through some Venusian fashion magazines, when Mars stormed into the room. He and Zoicite looked up.

"I have to talk to you."Mars told him, as she grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him out.

"Oh, wow. What'd he do now?"Zoicite chuckled, amused.

Jadeite had no idea why Mars was dragging him out of the room, and then, threw him into another room, looking murderous.

"What's going on? What happened? What's the matter?"he asked.

He had only seen her look like this on the occasion when the Anacreonians had been visiting.

"Is something wrong?"he asked her. "More guests?"

He knew at once he had said the wrong thing, when he saw her eyes flash with anger.

"Guests? As if we need more guests! With you flirting with even the lowest…"she was almost shaking with anger. "Don't think I haven't noticed even once, Jadeite! I'm not blind! And to think…"

"I think there's a mistake."he said, quietly.

"No mistake!"she yelled at him. "I saw the way you smiled, at that parlor maid yesterday!"

He suddenly remembered what she was talking about. The day before, he had noticed, behind the parlor maid who had poured out his tea, the sunset. He had certainly missed the sunsets on Earth. On none of the other planets, did he think it looked as beautiful. On Mercury, it seemed too bright, and on Mars and Jupiter, it had looked too dull. On the Moon, he hadn't paid much attention, to be honest.

"You've got it all wrong."he said.

"Do I?!"she looked ready to burn him to a crisp, and there was no water in sight.

"You do, you do!"he said, rapidly. "See, I was actually admiring the sunset! What on Earth, or I mean, on Venus, made you think I was smiling at the maid?!"

Fortunately, it looked like she was calming down. Now he just had to calm her.

"So, what did you do wrong this time, Jadeite?"Nephrite asked him, as he walked into the room.

"Admire a sunset, apparently."he answered.

The room burst into laughter.

"Well, I'm just grateful it was you, not me. Jupiter would probably have maimed me for life this time."he said.

Jadeite turned furiously at Kunzite.

"This is all your fault!"he told him.

Kunzite frowned.

"Don't speak to me that way!"

Jadeite ignored him.

"Who in the world told you to do something so stupid like compliment Venus on her dress?!"he demanded.

Kunzite's eyebrows went up.

"You did, if I recall correctly."

"Since when do you listen to me?! What a stupid thing to do! She told the other girls this morning, and it gave her the stupid idea that I was trying to flirt with other women! The parlor maid to be exact!"

Kunzite laughed, but Zoicite and Nephrite looked horrified.

"When was this? Who else did she tell?"they said in unison.

"Yesterday, while we were having tea."he answered them.

They both sighed in relief. They had both been with Endymion, helping him find books for new fathers. Kunzite had insisted that he was tired, and Jadeite had joined Mars for tea.

"So, that means I've done nothing wrong."

Nephrite didn't want to face an angry Jupiter. He'd end up with every single bone in his body broken. Zoicite didn't want to face an angry Mercury, either. She could stay mad longer than any other woman he'd ever known, and would give him the silent treatment for weeks, if not months, after she had almost frozen him, and yelled herself hoarse over his lack of respect for her.

"This _is_ all your fault, Kunzite!"Zoicite told him. "If Mercury starts seeing ghosts as well as Mars, I'll forget that you're the leader, and you'll be sorry."

Nephrite nodded.

"Me, too."

"And, you, stop staring at the parlor maids!"he told Jadeite. "I don't think Mars likes it when you go by a single minute, when she's not in your head! And I'm starting to think she's telepathic, too!"

"I think she just wants _all_ of you, Jadeite. That includes your thoughts."

"Believe me, I'm starting to figure that out the hard way."he sighed.


	40. Chapter 40

The ballroom at Magellan Castle was at least three times as big as any of the others, excepting the Golden Palace, or the Moon Castle, of course.

"These people really love to party, don't they?"Nephrite asked.

"The party'll last almost until tomorrow at dawn."Jupiter nodded.

"I never thought that Kunzite would have the most expensive wedding out of all of us."Zoicite said. "Quite the opposite, actually. Who'd have thought?"

"We have the King and Queen to thank for that."said Mars. "Without them, Kunzite and Venus would never have gotten married at all."

"You're forgetting that we also contributed plenty."Jadeite reminded them. "If it wasn't for our tutoring, Kunzite would still be annoyed with himself for having to get married."

"That's true!"Nephrite put in, and the entire table burst out in laughter.

"But they do look rather happy, don't they?"Mercury put in.

"Especially Venus."Jupiter said.

"Of course. Kunzite actually does, too."

Luna and Artemis walked up to the table, and hopped on it.

"I gotta admit that I was about to advise the King and Queen to go back on this. She did look very miserable, at first! I was convinced it was a mistake, but,"he looked up at everyone. "I was obviously wrong!"

"I just can't figure out how he had it so well hidden!"Luna shook her head. "I mean, at first, he seemed so…upset over it all, that I thought, well, I was sure it wouldn't work out, as Artemis said."

Artemis cleared his throat and looked away. Everyone smiled.

"Probably he just…came to terms with it, that's all!"he said, chuckling nervously.

"What was that, Artemis?"they heard Venus's voice.

"Uh, just telling everybody what a wonderful couple you guys make."he told her.

She smiled.

"That's most definitely true!"she said to him.

Kunzite looked just as happy as she did.

"I suppose King Endymion knows me better than I ever thought he did! I guess he knew I would never propose just out of my own accord. I just…I guess I never did have the nerve to realize it, even myself. Uh, that was why I was so upset at the beginning, actually."Kunzite said.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?!"

"But I thought it was just…because you were both the leaders of each group!"Luna said.

Kunzite realized what he'd just said in front of the entire group.

"Oh! I should've known!"Venus cried, and threw herself in his arms.

Everyone burst out laughing once more.

"Who'd have thought?!"Nephrite said. "I always thought it was because he had no choice! To think he fooled us all!"he shook his head.

"Even me?! I was miserable, thinking I'd be marrying someone who despised me! And you,"she turned to Kunzite. "you never even tried to tell me the truth! Why not?!"

"And to think that I've been living in fear these last few weeks, because I was warned not to say anything about that conversation we had!"Artemis was shocked.

"What are you talking about, Artemis?"

"They asked me to speak to him, to make sure he would at least keep up appearances in public!"

"Well, now we know that hadn't been necessary."Jupiter said. "If only we'd known that all along!"

"Let's just forget about that!"Venus said. "After all, we know the truth now, and nothing could have made me happier!"

"And nothing could've embarrassed me more."Artemis sighed.

"That's a lovely brooch."Jupiter said, noticing the butterfly shaped brooch on Venus's dress. "I didn't see it this morning."

"Oh, Kunzite gave it to me."Venus told him.

"How come I never got a brooch like that?!"Jupiter demanded of Nephrite.

"Damn it, Kunzite! Now you're giving us good husbands a bad reputation!"he said.


End file.
